The Ranch
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Caroline Forbes is in a financial and emotional crisis. She refuses to lose her family's ranch, and let it to fall into the hands of her neighbor, Niklaus Mikaelson. It's a battle she will fight, but is it one she wants to win or is she just pretending because of the secret she holds? A secret that could destroy the love they have for each other. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Offer

**I know this wasn't one of the ones I put as a sneak peek, but this has been on my profile for...Gosh I don't even know how long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Dedicated to maryrose16, who without her support, I couldn't have written this! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"There is no way in hell that I would even consider his offer!" The fiery blonde shouted at her best friend, who was staring at her with a rough expressing on his face.

"Caroline, Klaus Mikaelson is one of the most respected ranchers in the area, and he knows what he's doing." Stefan Salvatore replied, stepping closer.

Caroline Forbes threw her head back, and scoffed loudly. "He just wants one thing, Stefan, and that's my land." She stated, glaring at him. "My land!" She shouted, placing her finger on her chest. "The land my mom left to me when she died, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let it fall into the hands of that son of a bitch!" She stated, roughly, marching past Stefan towards her office.

Stefan sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline, the ranch is going downhill. You need money, and Klaus is willing to help with that." He stated, following her.

She whirled around, her blonde hair flying behind her. "I will not accept money from that cocky prick!" She stated, pointing at the air. "Why are you defending him?" She asked, after a moment.

Stefan sighed, and looked at her, calmly. "He's a friend, Caroline. You know that." He remarked, stepping closer to her. "What do you have against him, anyway?" He asked, watching her jaw clench as she swallowed, hard.

"My reasons are my own, Stefan, and I will thank you if you keep your inquiries to yourself, as well my need for a loan." She stated, turning around to walk around her desk, and sat down.

Stefan sighed, and moved towards the desk. "You need help, Caroline." He remarked, watching her sigh, as she placed her arms on the desk.

"Not from him." She stated, shaking her head.

Stefan shook his head, and backed up. "Well, when he comes over this afternoon, do me a favor, and be nice?" He asked, moving towards the door.

Caroline's blue-green eyes flashed, as she stood up. "What the hell is he doing coming here?" She asked, roughly.

Stefan paused, and turned around to look at her. "He didn't say, but I imagine, he wants to talk." He answered, with a slight smile.

Caroline glared at him, as he left her alone, and fell into her leather chair. She growled, and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. She needed some air.

She needed…

Oh God, she needed to get away from here. She needed to clear her head.

She needed Klaus Mikaelson to drop off the face of the planet. That's what she needed.

Standing up from the desk, she marched out, and grabbed her white Stetson from the hat rack, and placed it on her head.

With a sigh, she felt the warm wind of the Montana air hit her face as she walked towards her barn. She smiled as her favorite horse walked towards her with a small neigh, as if she sensed what was going to happen.

"Hey, girl," Caroline whispered, petting her mare. "Ready for a ride?" She asked, as the horse pushed against her hands.

Caroline laughed, and for a moment her problems disappeared as she saddled her horse, and let her out of the barn.

"Where are you going?"

She stilled, and turned her head to glare at Stefan, and her foreman Matt. "I'm going riding." She stated, climbing on her mare. "Don't wait up." She stated, not waiting for a reply, as she clicked her heels, and let her mare take off.

Stefan sighed, and turned his gaze to Matt, who shook his head. "So much for taking it calmly," He stated, shaking his head again.

**~XXX~**

Caroline rode until she made it to the edge of her property separated by a small creek, which led up to the mountains. Climbing down from her horse, she led her mare to the water, and sighed as she began to drink.

"A little far from your ranch, aren't you?"

She stiffened, and lifted her gaze to the man on the other side of the creek. Her gaze hardened as she took in his dark button down shirt, jeans, and Stetson adorning his head on top of a black stallion, which he almost always rode. Rather symbolic, really, dark clothes, dark horse, all for a dark man.

"I am on my ranch." She spat out, placing her right hand on her horse's neck.

Klaus smirked, and climbed down from his stallion, and let him drink the water before them. "Shouldn't you be resting comfortably inside you air conditioned house, Forbes?" He asked as if to bait her.

Her eyes flashed, and her jaw clenched. "I can't afford to relax, Mikaelson, unlike you." She retorted, lifting her head higher.

He chuckled, and stepped closer to the edge of the creek. "You don't know the meaning of hard work." He stated, a devilish gleam shining in his eyes.

She let out an angry sigh, and shook her head. "I know more than you do." She replied, angrily.

He shook his head, and chuckled. "That's debatable, love." He remarked, his voice hitting a certain lilt with the British accent he had.

She resisted the urge to cave when he said love, and it only made her angrier. "What, you think I can't run my ranch?" She asked, with rage.

He lifted his right hand in defense, and shook his head. "No offense, love, but you don't know the first thing about running a ranch." He stated, with a laugh.

The laugh did her in. Marching into the creek, she glared at him like daggers shooting out of her eyes.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and walked into the creek with her, meeting her in the middle.

Caroline felt his body heat radiating off him, and her heart pounded in her chest. She felt her breathe quicken, and she shrugged it off with the thought that it was her anger, not his deep…blue…sexy eyes.

She swallowed, and squared her shoulders. "My mother taught me all I needed to know, Mikaelson." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

He cocked his head to the side, and for a moment his eyes softened. "I am sorry about your mother, Caroline." He whispered, softly, causing her to falter, just a fraction. "She was a wonderful woman."

She swallowed, once again, but this time, she swallowed her emotions down. "Yes, she was." She stated, roughly.

He leaned forward a fraction, and searched her eyes, sparks flying between them. "I made the offer to help you, Caroline, not to start a war." He whispered, watching her eyes spark with renewed anger.

"There is no way in hell I will ever accept your help, Klaus." She stated, backing up.

He sighed, and shook his head. "You would still have a controlling share in the ranch, Caroline. It's not like I'll be taking it over." He shouted, causing her to turn, and march towards him once again.

She felt the water from the creek wet her jeans, and soak into her boots, but she didn't care. This man was giving her reasons to hate him by the minute. "I don't need, want, or care about your help, Klaus." She stated, pointing her right pointer at him.

He rolled his eyes, and stepped towards her. "Why is it so difficult to accept help?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, and stepped back. "Because that's not what she did." She stated, lowly. "And it's none of your damned business!" She shouted, shoving against his chest, causing him to fall backwards into the water.

Klaus felt a rock slice his leg, but he paid it no attention as he watched her climb out of the creek, and onto her horse. "Caroline!" He shouted, struggling to get up, and as soon as he stepped on his leg, he winced.

The cut was deeper than he thought. Glancing down, he surveyed the damage, and shook his head. That woman was infuriating, and yet he was fascinated by her.

He didn't lie when he told her about her mother. Elizabeth Forbes had been a tough woman, but compassionate, and had lent a hand for his mother when she had started his ranch years ago, and his family never forgot it.

Too bad Caroline didn't know about the debt he owed to her and her mom. Perhaps if she knew then maybe she wouldn't be so hostile.

He scoffed, as he climbed on his stallion, and rode after her. Who was he kidding? She was always going to be hostile, for reasons he didn't know, and he'd be damned if he didn't want to know.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**If you don't like this, I'm not forcing you to read it! This is meant to be a little humor/romance/small angst story, so I hope I succeed in writing it! (I've never really been good at writing humor, since my sense of humor is not that funny, but I'm giving it a shot!)**

**BTW, this story won't be too long, and by too long, I mean 15 to 20 chapters, maybe less, depending on my interest in writing this. LOL!**

**I'm writing a lot today, so more stories will be popping up today, as well as a completion of Hope's Light, hopefully.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline get into a heated argument. Stefan listens, and gives his advice.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Help

**I am amazed at how many of you are enjoying this story! I will try to live up to your expectations for this story.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline rode until she couldn't anymore, and pulled back on her mare's reins to slow to a walk. Her anger boiled down to a simmer, and she wanted nothing more than to erase the words that were said a few moments ago.

Climbing down off her horse, after stopping her, she led her down into a meadow that lay just below the mountains. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered when her mother brought her here to engage in the beauty and simplicity of the mountains.

"Nature is created not made, Caroline." Liz had said, softly. "And if we don't preserve it, then it's lost forever."

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. She wanted so much to protect what her mother had sacrificed so much for. Her mother had arrived in Montana ten years before Caroline was born, and had strived to make ends meet.

That's when the Mikaelson's entered the picture. Esther Mikaelson had been the sweetest woman, Caroline had ever known, and her mom's closest friend.

It was Esther, who taught Liz how run a ranch, and gave her the money to start, even though she had none to give. It wasn't until a couple of years later, when Liz's ranch had taken off that she met Bill Forbes. Esther had warned her not to trust him, but Liz followed her heart, and married him. Only after Caroline was born, did Liz see his true colors. He never cared about her, only the ranch. It didn't take long for Liz, with the help of Esther, to force Bill to leave, forever.

Liz always told Caroline that sometimes the heart will betray you, but other times, it can be the best thing you will ever experience.

Caroline scoffed as she remembered that conversation. She had been ten when her mother had told her the truth, and warned her about giving her heart so easily to a man she barely knew.

When Caroline had graduated high school, she had applied to college, at the University, and studied there for four years, earning a degree in business and, her favorite, music. During that time, her mother had called, and informed her of the sad news.

Esther Mikaelson had passed away.

Caroline had drove the nearly two hundred miles to get to her mother, and to repay her condolences. When she had made it there, she had went with her mother to the Mikaelson ranch, and her heart leapt in her chest.

Caroline closed her eyes as she remembered that day, the day that had changed her life. She couldn't stop the smile on her lips as she remembered walking into the house with her mother at her side, and met with the Esther's children. One in particular made her stop, and time itself stopped around her. He was gorgeous with a scruffy face, and piercing blue eyes. The moment her hand had touched his, she felt the spark she had dreamed about for so long.

His name was Niklaus Mikaelson, and she had fallen in love.

Caroline shook her head out of her memories, and rolled her eyes when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Leave me alone, Mikaelson!" She shouted, turning to see him, hop down from his black stallion, with a slight stagger in his step, and walked towards her.

Klaus shook his head, and cringed, lightly as the pain in his leg increased. "No, not until we finish our little conversation." He stated, stopping a few feet from her.

She shook her head, and folded her arms over her chest. "I think me riding away, ended that talk, Klaus." She stated, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head as a scowl appeared on his face. "Caroline, I made the offer to repay the kindness your mother showed me." He stated, glaring at her.

Caroline turned her head away, and shook it with disbelief. "No, you made the offer to get a hand on my ranch, Mikaelson." She stated, jerking her head towards him.

He stepped closer to her, and glared into her eyes. "Your mother helped me out when no one else would, and I believe she would want the same for you." He stated, holding her eyes.

She felt her resolve weaken as his eyes…his familiar eyes…searched hers. She wanted to give, or at least a small part of her did, but she couldn't. Her mother taught her that strength resided in doing it for yourself, and not relying on others to do it for you, and she stood by that code.

"I know she helped your ranch, Klaus, but she was paying back the debt that was owed by your mother." She whispered her voice shaking as she remembered.

Klaus bit down the lump in throat, and turned his head. He wanted to tell her it was more than that, but how could he?

Caroline backed up, and walked away from him, from the feelings she hated to have around him.

"Why do you always walk away from me, Caroline?" He called out, stopping her in her tracks.

She inhaled deeply, and whirled around, to face him, head on. "You walked away from me, remember?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Klaus frowned, and felt his heart still in his chest. "Caroline…I…"

She shook her head, and lifted her hands. "Save your breathe, Klaus." She stated her eyes cold and distant. "I'm not going to accept your proposal, because I want nothing to do with you and your so-called heart, which we both know you don't have." She added, shaking her head.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and stepped closer to her. He opened his mouth to say differently, but she beat him to it.

"You lost it when Esther died, and I was a fool then to believe you still had it, but I won't be tricked into believing it now." She remarked, pushing passed him towards her mare.

Klaus bit his tongue, and reached out to grab her upper arm, stopping her from going further. "That's what this is all about?" He asked, holding her eyes. "You think I turned you down that day because I had turned all emotions off after my mother died?" He asked, though she read it as a statement. "Caroline, I was hurt, yes, by mother's death, but I didn't shut off my emotions." He stated, holding her eyes.

She scoffed, and jerked her arm out of his grip, and stepped back. "You'll say anything to get back what you lost." She stated, reaching for her mare. "Well, here's a news flash for you, Niklaus Mikaelson, it will be a cold day in hell before you get it back." She added, climbing on her mare.

Klaus frowned as she turned her mare around, and glanced back towards him. He started to step towards her, but the pain in his leg began to worsen, and his vision began to darken. Shaking his head, he felt his body fall, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he shouldn't have followed her without tying off that wound.

Caroline felt her heart stop as he collapsed on the meadow floor. She might have said she hated him, but she never wished him to get hurt. Climbing off her mare, she rushed towards him, her hat flying off, and knelt down beside him. She surveyed the damage, and groaned when she spotted his right leg covered in blood, and her heart twisted in her chest.

She had hurt him.

**~XXX~**

Hours later, Klaus slowly opened his eyes, and sighed as he looked around the room he was in, and groaned as he sat up, the sheet around him, falling to his waist. He looked down, and noticed he was stripped to his briefs, and his leg had been wrapped in a bandage.

Suddenly, the conversation he had, had a few hours before flashed in his mind, and he wondered who had found him, because he knew for certain that she wouldn't have.

The door opened, and the object of his thoughts entered with a tray in her hands. "I heard you groan, so I figured now would be a good time to change your bandage." She stated, walking over to his right side.

"You brought me to your ranch?" He asked, watching her nod.

"You needed medical attention, Klaus, and yours was too far to ride to, so I brought you here." Caroline remarked, not adding that she had to bring him here because it was her fault. "Stefan called Rebekah, and told her that you were here, so she wouldn't worry." She added, removing the bandage, and tried not to smile when he hissed as the bandage pulled a few of the stitches she had placed in his leg.

"Why are you doing this when you hate me?" He asked, watching her move her hand, gently around his wound.

She shrugged her shoulders, but didn't lift her eyes to his. "Well, if I didn't, mother would come back to haunt me." She stated, hearing him laugh.

"Well, well, Forbes, who knew you, had a sense of humor?" He remarked, watching her roll her eyes, but a smile tugged on her lips. "I do believe that's a smile." He whispered, leaning over, slightly.

She scoffed, and the smile faded from her face. "Dream on, Mikaelson." She stated, shaking her head.

He smirked, and watched as she cleaned his wound, and checked the stitches before backing away.

"You should leave that open for now." She stated, standing up, and picked up the tray.

Klaus smirked, once again, and nodded. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, looking around, before settling his gaze on her.

She motioned her head towards the door. "They're in the machine. I had Bonnie wash them for you. Hopefully, the blood stain will come out of your jeans." She added, moving towards the door.

"When will they be ready? I need to get back to my ranch." He asked, looking around.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and slowly turned around. The words she said next left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. "You're staying here tonight, Klaus." She stated, watching his eyebrows lift at the suggestion. She shook her head, and scoffed. "Get your head out of the gutter, Mikaelson." She remarked, moving towards the door. "You're staying here because you lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest, that's all." She added, throwing a look towards him.

Klaus pursed his lips, and nodded, though he hated the idea of being away from his ranch, even for a night. "Can I at least call my sister, so she won't worry?" He asked, watching her motion to the phone next to his bed.

"Feel free." She stated, opening the door, and stepped through the threshold.

"One more thing, Caroline," He called, causing her to sigh with aggravation. "Who undressed me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "And did you like what you saw?" He asked when her face turned scarlet.

She opened her mouth, and quickly closed it. She growled, and slammed the door behind her, closing her eyes as she heard him laugh on the other side. "You do one good thing, Caroline, and he still acts like an ass." She muttered, shaking her head as she walked on.

**~XXX~**

Klaus chuckled, and picked up the phone beside his bed, hating that he didn't bring his cell phone with him, but when he went out riding this morning, he didn't intend to run into her or get hurt.

Dialing the number to his ranch, he sighed as a familiar voice answered the phone with worry in her tone.

"Rebekah, love, it's me." He remarked, pulling the phone away from his ear as she spat at him.

"What the hell, Nik? Are trying to send me to an early grave?!" She shouted, on the other end.

"Relax, Rebekah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He said, glancing at his leg.

"Just a scratch?!" She shouted, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear again. "Nik, if it was just a scratch, you wouldn't have to stay there overnight. You'd be home with your family." She added, with a touch of sadness.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry, Rebekah." He whispered, knowing how much she hated staying at the ranch alone.

"How did it happen?" She asked, worriedly.

He shook his head, and leaned it against the back board. "I ran into her." He whispered, though Rebekah heard him. "I provoked her, and…"

Rebekah hummed, and he could just see her shaking her head. "Nik, I thought we agreed to take it slow." She whispered, as though someone might be listening.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "I know, Rebekah, but…"

"I know…I know." She whispered, and he could picture her eyes rolling. "Look, just rest, okay, I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow, okay?" She asked at the last bit, and he smiled.

"Okay, are you going to be alright?" He asked, softly, listening to the door open, but ignored it.

"I'll…be fine, Nik." She answered, hesitantly. "I'll ask Regina to stay with me tonight." She added, thinking of the elderly housekeeper, who had become like a mother to them.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Tell her, she'll see a rise in her paycheck if she does." He remarked, lifting his eyes to find Caroline standing in front of him with a tray of food in her hands.

"Will do, Nik, see you tomorrow. Love you." Rebekah called, somewhat sadly.

"Love you." He returned, ignoring Caroline's rise of her brows, and hung up the phone. "Aw, did you bring me food, love?" He asked, watching her roll her eyes.

"It's amazing that you are still the same man from a minute ago." She stated, shaking her head. "Why can't you act like you do with your sister?" She asked, smirking as she glared at him.

He smiled, and shook his head. "My sister is special, Caroline." He whispered, reaching for the tray as she handed it to him.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "I know, Klaus." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He sighed, and moved his eyes over the food.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "It's not poisoned, Mikaelson." She stated, firmly. "Bonnie wouldn't let me." She added, with mild disappointment, though the gleam in her eyes told him, she was joking.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Remind me to thank her later." He whispered, moving his fork around the vegetables on his plate.

She shook her head, and folded her arms over her chest.

He sighed, and lifted his eyes to hers. "Something on your mind, love?" He asked, watching her eyes spark at the nickname reserved only for her and his sister.

"I'm not your love, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head. "And this does not change anything." She added, firmly.

He pursed his lips together, and slowly nodded. "Is that rancher Caroline talking or the hurt one?" He asked, lifting his eyes to hers.

She swallowed, and backed up. "Just make sure that you're gone by morning." She stated, shaking her head.

He moved the tray to the table, and reached for her hand. Taking her hand, he pulled her across his lap. She cried out, and struggled against his hold, placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Caroline, if you don't stop squirming, you're going to have what you wanted five years ago." He whispered, causing her stop.

She swallowed, and lifted her eyes to his, only to feel the tension she had longed wished would go away. "Let me go, Mikaelson." She stated, firmly pushing at his chest, hating the burn of his skin against her hands.

He shook his head, and lifted his left hand to her face. "Caroline," He whispered, causing her to stop moving, and still at the tone of his voice.

Her body burned for his touch, a touch she dreamed, reluctantly about for five years. She remembered calling out to him in the night, loving the sound of her name on his lips, but it had all been erased with the morning light.

Klaus searched her eyes, and saw the hurt he hated to see in her eyes, but couldn't stop the next move.

Leaning forward, he crushed his lips against hers, and felt her stiffen in his arms, but didn't pull back. Instead, his mouth moved her with expertise, and held her close, feeling her nails bite into his chest, and he wished she would mark him with those nails.

Caroline wanted to slap him, punch him, do something to get him away from her, but God, she wanted this, and didn't realize how much until his lips caressed her.

As he pulled back, she opened her eyes, and felt his hold around her waist, loosen, and she jumped up, after slapping his face with a shaky hand.

With an unsteady glare, she rushed towards the door, and glanced over her shoulder at him, her body still stinging from his touch. "You bastard." She whispered, before leaving him alone in the room.

Raising his fingers to his lips, his brow furrowed, and the usual satisfied smirk on his face didn't appear, as his heart pounded in his ears, the sting on his face forgotten, instead replaced with the memory of her lips underneath his.

A faint, familiar touch, one he couldn't quite place, and wanted to.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know this wasn't exactly like the first chapter, and I may have changed what was supposed to be in here, but as I started writing, Klaroline took on a mind of it's own, as it often does with me!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline and Stefan have a heart-to-heart. Rebekah comes to get Klaus, and meets and old friend.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Rebekah

**I'm sorry for taking so long, but another story held my attention for a time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"God! He is the most infuriating, aggravating man I have ever met!" Caroline ranted, as she entered the kitchen where her best friend, Bonnie was cleaning.

Bonnie suppressed a laugh as Caroline grabbed a beer from the fridge, and twisted the top off. "Problem?" She asked, lifting a brow.

Caroline groaned as she lowered the bottle. "He's staying in my house! Eating my food! And you have the gall to ask me if I have a problem!" She remarked, pointing to the stairs.

Bonnie tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth, and nodded before going back to her cleaning.

Caroline sighed, and set the bottle down on the counter, and placed her palms on the cool top. "I'm sorry, Bonnie." She apologized, shaking her head.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's okay, Care." She returned, softly.

Caroline groaned, and collapsed in the chair across from Bonnie. "No, it's not." She said, lowly. "He just makes me so…" She trailed off, waving her hands around.

"Wanting?" Bonnie finished, causing Caroline to jerk back.

"I don't want him!" She nearly shouted.

Bonnie shrugged. "Could have fooled me?" She muttered, turning to place her rag in the sink.

Caroline scoffed, and turned her head to look at the stairs. Her shoulders deflated as she thought about Bonnie's words. "How am I going to get through this?" She whispered, shaking her head.

"Talking about now or then?" Bonnie asked, turning to her friend.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and placed her right hand on her face. "I don't know, both, I guess." She said, in a low tone.

Bonnie lowered her hands on the counter. "I take it, he still doesn't remember." She remarked, watching her friend sag in the chair.

"How could he, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, lifting the beer to her lips, but only took a sip.

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head. "So that's why you avoid him." She concluded, firmly, watching Caroline begin to shake her head. "He doesn't remember, and that hurts you, so you avoid him." She added, pointing at her friend.

Caroline sighed, not wanting to admit to anything. "I gotta go check my girl." She whispered, standing up, and grasped the bottle in her hands as she left the kitchen.

Bonnie shook her head, solemnly. "One of these days, he's going to remember, Care." She muttered, straightening up. "One of these days he will, and then you won't be able to avoid him any more."

**~XXX~**

Rebekah flinched as the wind blew, and surrounded the house with a loud wail. She bit her thumbnail to the quick, and closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth on the couch.

She wanted her brother. She needed him there.

Letting out a cry, she jerked her body all the way on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and her face buried in her legs.

"Senorita, I brought you a blanket."

Rebekah lifted her head, and tried to smile, but the wind blew once again, and she let out a low whimper.

Regina sighed, and sat down next to the young woman, and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Niklaus will return tomorrow." She comforted.

Rebekah nodded, but it didn't help her much. "I know, Regina." She remarked, lowly. "I just need him. Why did he have to provoke her?" She asked, rocking back and forth. "He wanted to see if she cared, as she used to, before…" She explained, though Regina knew the reason.

"After everything we've been through, and he still pins for her." She whispered, shrinking when the house shook, slightly from the wind.

"I want Nik!"

**~XXX~**

Caroline set the bottle aside, and shook her head, as she leaned forward on her knees. Bonnie was right. She avoided Klaus because he didn't remember, and she did.

Oh, did she remember.

She shook her head, and slowly stood up. She moved towards the stall where her horse was standing, and lifted her hand to touch the silky face. "Hey, girl." She whispered, as her mare nudged her hand.

She turned her head slightly, and saw Klaus' stallion in the paddock next to her mare, and sighed. "Even when he's not here, he's here, aye, girl." She muttered, shaking her head as the stallion jerked his head up and down.

"You know, if you just told him the truth, then everything would be so much better."

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "Leave me alone, Stefan." She stated, stroking her mare's face.

Stefan shook his head, and walked closer to her. "That's the beauty of a friend. We don't listen to crazy remarks." He stated, stepping up the Klaus' horse.

Caroline scoffed, and shook her head. "So now you're a friend?" She asked, though her voice held a teasing tone.

Stefan chuckled, and turned his head. "I'm always your friend, Caroline." He answered, softly. "Which is why you should tell him the truth," He added after a moment.

She shook her head, and placed her hands on the gate. "I can't do that, Stefan." She stated, firmly.

"Why not?" He asked, turning to face her.

She sighed, and grasped a brush with her right hand. "Because then I won't be able to hate him, anymore." She muttered, opening the gate, and stepped in the paddock with her horse.

"You know, Caroline, he will remember, or somebody will tell him what happened, and then he will be the one to hate you." He stated, firmly, watching her still her movements. "You've spent so long trying to ignore the fact that he cares for you, and you care for him, that you will miss it when he realizes you've been lying to him for the past two years." He added, stepping away, leaving her alone in the paddock.

Caroline held back her tears until she was sure he was gone, and wrapped her arms around her mare's neck. With a low sob, she cried, with no one to hold her.

**~XXX~**

Klaus sat up in his bed, as the wind blew around the house. Shaking his head, he climbed out, and staggered to the door, not caring that his leg was throbbing.

Swinging the door open, he looked down the hall.

"Anybody there!" He hollered, hoping someone would hear him.

Footsteps raced up the stairs, and he sighed as Bonnie came into view.

"Klaus, what is it?" She asked, slightly panting.

Klaus shook his head, and sighed. "I need my clothes." He stated, roughly.

Bonnie shook her head. "They're not ready." She returned, as his right hand ran through his curly hair.

"I need some clothes." He remarked, firmly.

She shook her head once again. "You can't leave." She stated, just as firmly.

He shook his head, cringing as the wind blew, harder. "Hear that?" He asked, watching Bonnie nod her head. "Okay, I've got to get back, now." He added, firmly.

Bonnie shook her head. "You can't leave, Klaus, besides, it just wind." She said, softly, but the hint of authority rang in her voice.

He groaned, and closed his eyes. "I need to get to Rebekah." He growled out.

Suddenly everything became clear, as Bonnie pieced it all together. Nodding her head, she stepped back. "I'll see what I can do."

He nodded, and relief washed over him. "Thank you."

She smiled, and turned on her heel, and ran down the stairs.

She shook her head just as she hit the last step, and the door opened, and Stefan entered the house.

Stefan stilled at the look on Bonnie's face, and narrowed his eyes. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

**~XXX~**

Caroline ran a brush over her mare, her tears dried, and her wall was semi in place, when she heard the door slam, and a truck revving up.

Tilting her head to the side, she left the paddock, locked the gate, and ran out the barn. She stilled as she saw Stefan driving away at break nick speed, and raced towards the house.

Running up the stairs, she saw Bonnie helping Klaus hobble down the stairs, and swallowed at the sight of his muscles stretching in front of her.

"Where's Stefan going?" She asked, pointing towards the door.

Klaus growled, and glared at Bonnie. "I should have gone with him."

Bonnie shook her head. "You are in no condition to leave, just yet, Klaus." She stated, leading him towards the living room.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and followed them. "Where is he going?" She demanded, as Klaus settled down in a chair.

Bonnie straightened, and slowly turned around, saying the one word that made perfect sense. "Rebekah."

**~XXX~**

Stefan turned the ignition off, not sure if he put the truck in park, as he clamored out of the truck, and raced towards the house.

Knocking on the door, he rolled his eyes, impatiently as the door opened, and he nodded to the medium height woman with tan skin. "Regina." He greeted, as she sighed in relief.

"Senor Salvatore." She breathed out, motioning to the living room. "She's in there."

Stefan nodded, and ran into the living room. He stopped as he saw a blonde woman with her hair mushed up from running her fingers through, wearing pajamas, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the look of fear on her face as the wind blew once again. "Rebekah," He whispered, snapping her out of her fear.

Lifting her eyes, she let out a quick breathe. "Stefan," She whispered, fear leaking in her words.

He groaned, and rushed towards her, gathering her in his arms, as she practically climbed into his lap. Lifting his eyes to Regina, he nodded. "You can go to bed, Regina. I've got her." He stated, holding Rebekah close.

Regina nodded, and smiled. "I'll just be in the spare room, Senor Salvatore." She remarked, though she knew that she wouldn't be needed.

Not tonight anyway.

**~XXX~**

Klaus placed his right hand underneath his chin, listening to the wind blow outside. He shifted his eyes to Bonnie who placed a cup of tea beside him, and he smiled in gratitude, to which she nodded back.

"I'm sorry."

He turned his gaze to Caroline, and sighed. "For what, love?" He asked, taking the cup in his right hand.

"If I hadn't pushed you, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and you would be with your sister." She explained, running her hands through her blonde hair.

Klaus swallowed a sip of tea, and shook his head. "I deserved it." He remarked, setting the cup down.

"Still," Caroline stated, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have let my anger control my actions." She added, placing her right hand on her temple.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes. "I egged you on, Caroline, so it's my own fault." He muttered, laying his arm on the arm rest.

She shifted her eyes to him, and frowned. "Why do you?" She asked, after a moment.

"Why do I what?" He asked, keeping his eyes down.

"Why do you egg me on?" She asked, staring at him with a rough look on her face.

He sighed, and slowly lifted his eyes to hers. "I don't know, Caroline." He answered, truthfully.

She scoffed, and slowly shook her head.

"Why do you?" He asked, causing her to shift her gaze to his.

"Why do I what?" She asked, repeating his question, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you get so angry with me?" He asked, after a moment.

She swallowed, and shifted in the chair. Now was not the time to get into this. "I don't know." She lied, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, not believing the word she said. There was something else that she wasn't telling him, and he wanted to know what that was, but not tonight. Instead, he nodded, and sighed.

She sighed, and lowered her eyes.

An unsteady silence filled the room, and they both shifted in their chairs. Klaus felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he searched her eyes. He saw all the pain, anger, and fear in her eyes.

He also saw something else. Something he was sure he had imagined: love or the equivalent of.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope to keep this story on track, and I apologize if my updates are a little long in between!**

**Next Chapter: Klaus has flashbacks. A little more of Rebekah is revealed. Someone shows up, and puts a crimp in Klaus' plan.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Storm Rages

**I know, so long between updates, but so many stories going on, and my brain is about to shut down because it is so full of ideas! :) Anyway, I've changed the genre of this story from Humor to Drama, because let's face it, I can't really write humor, but there will still be some in here.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

It had been a few years back when it happened, and everything had changed.

For Caroline, it was something she wished he could remember.

For Rebekah, it was something that she wished to forget.

For Klaus, it was something that he didn't remember, but for some reason, he wished he did.

For Rebekah, the memory of that night caused her to shrink inside a shell, and never leave for fear that it would repeat.

For Caroline, the memory filled her heart with joy and love, and yet he didn't remember, and it hurt her.

For Klaus, the only memory was of his sister, and not of the other, and for reasons he didn't know, something blocked that part of his memory, but he didn't know what, nor did he realize.

Caroline shook her head as she stared out the window of her house, and watched the storm rage outside with lightening and raindrops as big as hail.

Worry lined her features, and her heart sank into her chest. It was nights like this that her memories came back, and she remembered everything, every detail, every movement, every word, everything.

Klaus had long since moved to the other room on the same floor, and she was grateful. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him during this moment. If she was, she might give away the show, and she couldn't do that.

She closed her eyes, and her shoulders sagged. Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe she should tell him, but if she did…

She felt her heart twinge in her chest at the thought of him hating her. Truth be told, she didn't hate him. Far from it.

In fact, she loved him, but after what happened between them, she couldn't bring herself to let it known, because she was responsible.

She was the one responsible for Rebekah, and if he remembered, he would hate her, and that killed her.

"It'll be over soon."

She opened her eyes, and turned her head to smile, weakly at Bonnie, who offered her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." She remarked, taking the cup.

Bonnie smiled, and glanced out the window. "Stefan called. He was able to calm Rebekah down, and put her to bed." She remarked, as Caroline nodded. "He's staying the night, just in case." Bonnie added, watching Caroline's facial expressions.

Caroline swallowed, and bowed her head. "You were right, Bonnie." She whispered, after a moment. "I avoid him because it hurts to remember and he doesn't." She added, moving away from the window, towards the couch, and sat down.

Bonnie sighed, and followed her friend to the couch, and sat down beside her. "Then tell him, Caroline." She urged, watching her friend.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't, Bonnie." She stated, closing her eyes.

"Why, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, turning her body to face her friend.

Caroline sighed, and placed the cup of coffee on the table. "Because if he knew what happened that night, he would hate me," She answered, leaning back in the couch.

"I thought you hated him." Bonnie remarked, smiling, lightly.

Caroline shook her head. "How can I hate the man I love?" She stated, turning her head to glance at her friend. "It's stupid, but I thought, after the incident that I would be able to move on, and let him forget me, completely, but…"

"He remembers the way it was before, Caroline." Bonnie interrupted, softly. "He remembers the times you and he were happy, why can't that be good enough for you to give him a chance?" She asked, shaking her head.

Caroline leaned her head back against the couch, and sighed, wearily. "Because I still remember it all," She answered, sadly. "Every time I look at him, I see that night." She continued, shaking her head against the leather couch. "I see the way we were before the storm hit." She added, sadly.

Bonnie sighed, and bowed her head. "You know, he won't give up, Caroline." She stated, after a moment.

Caroline nodded. "I know." She stated, closing her eyes as the thunder rolled outside, and shook the windows of the house.

"Then how long are you going to fight him?" Bonnie asked, firmly.

Caroline swallowed, and felt the tears fill her eyes. "Until he remembers, and I lose him."

**~XXX~**

Klaus placed the empty cup on the table beside him, and leaned his head back against the wooden back of the chair.

He flinched as the thunder rolled outside, but let a sigh escape his lips. Maybe Rebekah was right, maybe she just didn't care anymore.

Lifting his right hand, he rubbed the right side of his head, and frowned. Two years after the concussion, and sometimes his head ached when a storm came through the area.

He never remembered the reason behind the accident, all he knew was that afterwards his sister was no longer her old self, and he…he had no memory of that night. Not to mention, Caroline hated him after that night.

He remembered the times before. How she would light up when he walked in a room, and how she would laugh as he chased her on horseback. He remembered every touch, laugh, kiss, everything before that night, and now… Now he wanted nothing more than to find out why, and at least try to get her back, which is what he had been trying to do.

Unfortunately, he had gone about it the wrong way. Just like Rebekah said. He pushed too hard, and ended up almost destroying everything, because of pride.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind dull, as he drifted off to sleep, hoping that for once the rain would ease his mind.

As his mind lulled to sleep, images filled his mind's eye, and he couldn't help but want them to clear.

_~X~_

_Laughter came from his right side, and he turned his head to see his sister laughing, and chatting away with her friend on the phone._

"_Who are you talking to?" He asked, the voice echoing in the dream._

_Rebekah laughed, and shook her head. "No, he's just curious." She responded on the phone._

_Klaus smiled, and shook his head. "Caroline," He concluded, as Rebekah slapped his arm with her hand._

"_Hush," She stated, shaking her head._

_He chuckled, and reached for the phone, though Rebekah tried to resist, she ended up handing it to him. Placing it to his ear, his smile brightened. "Love, what are you doing talking to my sister?" He asked, hearing her laugh on the other end._

"_Well, you weren't answering your phone, so I called the only other Mikaelson I can stand." She stated, and he could just imagine her smiling._

"_My apologies, love, but Rebekah just arrived at the airport, so my phone must still be on silent." He remarked, hearing her sigh._

"_I deduced that." She stated, loving hearing him groan. "Anyway, I had to run to town for a spell, but I should be there when you get home." She stated, seductively._

_He shivered, and shifted in his seat, much to his sister's amusement. "I can't wait, love." He whispered, causing his sister to roll her eyes._

"_Be careful, Niklaus." She stated, worriedly. "There's a bad storm building up, and I don't want you caught up in it." She added, as he smiled._

"_We'll make it home safely, love. No worries." He remarked, hearing her sigh. "You be safe as well, Caroline." He added, firmly._

_She laughed breathlessly. "I'll do my best." She responded, softly. "Love you." She stated, quickly, before hanging up._

_Klaus held the phone in his hand for a brief moment, before Rebekah took her phone back._

"_Nik, what is it?" She asked, smiling._

_He swallowed, and a big smile brightened his face. "She said, she loved me." He whispered, not seeing his sister nod in approval._

"_Well, then, don't you think we should make it home so you could tell her you love her?" She asked, as he chuckled._

"_Yes, mother." He stated, teasingly._

_She stuck her tongue out at him, and laughed when he repeated the gesture. "You're worse than Kol."_

_He shook his head. "No, dear sister, I'm not."_

_Laughter filled the car, and at that moment…_

_~X~_

Klaus jerked up, and looked frantically around the room. His mind filled with the memories he had just saw in his dream. Or was it real?

He bowed his head, and slowly shook it. He did remember picking Rebekah up from the airport, after her visit with their older brother, Elijah in New York, but after that…

His eyes widened. Caroline had spoken to him that night.

But why didn't she say anything? His brow furrowed as he thought about the two words he remembered so vividly now.

She had said she loved him. But why hadn't she told him since?

He turned his head towards the door, and slowly stood up from the chair, walking quietly out of the room; he made it to the door of the living room, and heard the words that confirmed his recent dream was in fact a memory.

"Then how long are you going to fight him?" Bonnie asked, firmly.

He moved back into the shadows, and lowered his eyes. He heard Caroline inhale as she gave her answer.

"Until he remembers, and I lose him."

He closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. She thinks she would hate him for loving him? He shook his head.

He needed answers, but most of all, he needed her, and wasn't going to stop until he got her again.

Memory or no memory.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah's eyes slowly opened as the rain pounded against the top of the house. She remembered there had been a time when she loved the sound, now…

Now, she hated it.

Turning her eyes to the figure lying beside her, she couldn't help but smile.

His eyes opened, and he returned her smile as he vaguely listened to the rain outside.

"You came again." She remarked, in a low tone.

He rolled over until he was facing her completely, and lifted his right hand to touch her face. "Did you think I wouldn't?" He whispered, watching her smile, faintly, until the thunder rolled once again outside the house.

He shook his head, and scooted closer to her. "It's alright." He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

She nodded, and clung to him. She might have wanted her brother, but Stefan was the only other man who could touch her, for reasons only few knew, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Stefan closed his eyes, and held her closer to his body, hoping that by just holding her, she would drift back to sleep.

"Stefan?"

He pulled back, and looked at her face, which was lying on his chest. "Yes?" He asked, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you think he'll ever remember?" She asked, out of the blue.

"Remember what?" He asked, though he suspected what her answer was going to be.

She sighed, and held back a yelp as the thunder clapped again outside. She was safe, she had to remember that.

"That she was the one who caused it all to happen." Rebekah whispered, after a moment.

Stefan closed his eyes. "It was an accident, Rebekah." He returned, feeling her nod against his chest.

"I know, but he might not see it that way if he remembers." She remarked, softly.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Do you blame her?" He asked, needing to know.

Rebekah dipped her head further into his chest, and inhaled his scent, letting it surround her. "No," She whispered, after a moment. "I know she's suffered enough by distancing herself from my brother." She added, much to his surprise.

He nodded. "She's punishing herself." He stated, firmly.

Rebekah sighed, and clutched him when the windows shook. "I hope he does remember." She responded after she took a deep breathe.

Stefan smiled, and nodded. "I hope she tells him." He returned, looking down at her face, when she lifted hers to look at him for a brief moment.

She smiled at his response, and scooted up to lay her head on his shoulder, as he made room for her in his arms. "Either way, I'm rooting for them both." She remarked, closing her eyes, getting lost in the feel of his arms surrounding her.

Stefan smiled, kissed the top of her head. "So am I." He whispered, feeling her drift off to sleep, just as the last sound of thunder sounded off in the distance, signaling the storm had blown over.

Or had it?

**~XXX~**

Klaus smiled as Bonnie handed him a plate of food as the sun shone through the window. "Thank you, Bonnie." He said, watching her return his smile.

She nodded, and moved back to the counter, just as Caroline entered the kitchen, only to pause for a second when she saw him sitting at the table.

Shaking her head, Caroline moved to the counter, and picked up her plate of food. Normally, she would eat at the table, but sitting down with him…

Turning her head, she saw Bonnie smile encouragingly, and letting out a small groan, she sat down on the far side of the table, away from him.

"Awe, Forbes, you decided to share my company." He stated, lifting his eyes to hers, just as she was about to take a bite of her eggs.

She frowned, and lowered her fork a fraction. "I see the storm didn't wash away your attitude last night." She remarked, taking a bite of her egg.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Nor yours, it seems." He returned, causing her to glare at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Bonnie placed a glass of orange juice in front of her, and shook her head. She groaned, and focused on her plate.

Klaus lifted his eyes to Bonnie, and smiled in gratitude, watching her mouth, _I didn't do it for you,_ with a smile on her face.

He shook his head, and focused on the food in front of him.

"How's Rebekah?" Caroline asked, after a moment of silence had passed.

Klaus nodded, and kept his eyes on the plate. "I called as soon as I got up. Stefan said she slept mostly through the night, so that's good." He answered, swallowing.

Caroline nodded, and lowered her eyes to her food. "You know, you can go home today, and be with her." She stated, wondering why she added the 'can' into her words.

He smiled, and nodded. "Stefan's coming to pick me up, and take me home for lunch." He returned, watching her nod.

"That's good." She remarked, lowly.

"Why, Forbes, is that regret I'm hearing in your voice?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "One might think you don't want me to leave." He added, as she dropped her fork from her hands.

She lifted her eyes to his, and he saw the fire in them that he loved to see at times, but this morning it seemed to be tempered down. "I want you leave as bad as I want a sty on my leg." She stated, standing up, and moved to leave, but his hand grasped her arm, and stilled her movements.

She moved her eyes down to his hand, and swallowed. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she hoped he couldn't hear it.

With a slow movement, Klaus stood up, never letting go of her arm as he did, not contact with her eyes as she lifted her eyes to his.

Bonnie bowed her head as she felt the kitchen warm to the point of sweating, and not from the ovens, and smiled as she left the kitchen, leaving them alone with the scorching room.

Caroline held his eyes, and felt her knees weaken, slightly. Even after two years, he still had that effect on her.

Klaus searched her eyes, and lifted his right hand to caress her face, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes. "Do you really want me to go, Caroline?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She swallowed, and for some reason the lie that she wanted to tell him, refused to leave her lips. "No, which is why you should." She added, wanting to move, but couldn't.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes turning into a softer shade of blue.

She swallowed once again, and shook her head. "I…I…can't tell you." She stated, her voice trembling.

He leaned forward, just a hairs breathe away from her lips. "Why not?" He asked, his lips moving over hers, lightly.

She closed her eyes, and shivered. _Because I'm not supposed to tell you._ She thought, but couldn't say the words. Her mind was becoming a befuddled mess, to the point where she couldn't think or do anything.

With a low moan, her lips caught his, and she melted in his embrace, just like she used to. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as his clutched at her waist, bringing her closer to him, aligning her body with his as his lips claimed hers or she claimed his.

She couldn't tell.

Her heart pounded in her chest as his tongue fought with hers for dominance, but she didn't care. The kiss from the day before had been unexpected, and initiated by him, but this one.

This one she craved. She wanted him. She wanted him like she wanted to ride her mare. It was a slightly different case, but the same one brought her pleasure beyond memory.

She let out a moan against his lips, threw her head back, as his lips grazed her neck, and lightly bit her skin.

"Niklaus…" She moaned, her body feeling on fire, wanting more, needing more.

He moaned, and shivered as she used his full name, and brought his lips back to hers for a searing kiss. "Caroline…" He whispered, against her lips, causing her to smile for the first time with him, freely.

Her body molded to his, and her fingers began to run through his hair as the passion built to the point where they knew they would either have to be hosed down, or finish what they started.

And just as Klaus' fingers grazed her skin underneath her shirt, leading up to her breasts, a throat cleared from the doorway, and they stopped, and in a second the moment had been turned off.

Standing in the doorway was not someone either of them expected to see, nor did they want to.

Especially Klaus.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, I've come to a decision regarding this story! I've decided that this tale will only be 10 chapters, give or take a few chapters, so that means the chapters will be longer, as I want to wrap this up as soon as possible.**

**I hope that you all agree!**

**Also, tomorrow, I may not have an update to any of my stories, considering that my mom is going for a heart catheterization tomorrow, and I will be at the hospital for most of the day.**

**Anyway, I will try to update a few more chapters this week, so hope for the best!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline comes close to telling Klaus the truth, but will he already have figured it out? Rebekah and Stefan's past is revealed. Another Mikealson sibling arrives, and bridges the gap between our two 'would-be' lovers.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Memories Can Kill

**I know. I haven't updated in a while, but school has me stressed, and I've started a part time job, so I've got a little too much on my plate, especially with a big decision to make at the moment, but I'm trying to get everything organized, so sorry.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Please Remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline lowered her gaze as her face heated from the embarrassment of almost getting caught, or the thought of almost having sex with Klaus in the dining room.

She couldn't decide which.

All she knew was Klaus' arm surrounding her waist, and her right hand was nervously running through her tresses. She let out a small breathe as she lowered her eyes for a second, wondering what the next step should be.

Klaus beat her to it. "What are you doing here?" He practically growled, causing to Caroline to hide her smile.

Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' baby brother, smiled, and shook his head. "Can't I come by and visit my favorite brother and his…paramour?" He asked, smiling devilishly.

Caroline tensed in Klaus' side, but he didn't let go of her. A part of her was grateful that he didn't let go of her, but the other part was scared, scared that she would depend on it too much.

Kol smirked as he took in Caroline's face, and for an instant she saw understanding in his eyes. "Well, I just came by to see how things were going, before I head over to the ranch, and visit with our sister." He stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Klaus' jaw unclenched at Kol's words, and lowered his eyes, as he slowly let go of Caroline's waist. "Bonnie called you?" He asked, lifting his eyes to Kol's.

Kol nodded, and smiled. "Yep, and I've got to tell you. I see a promising future for us after that call." He stated, just as Bonnie came into view.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and lifted her left hand to slap him behind the head. "In your dreams, Kol," She stated, watching him chuckle.

"Well, darling, you don't really want to know what I dream." He remarked, lowering his voice an octave, watching her swallow nervously.

She cleared her throat, and turned on her heel to leave the kitchen. "I'll go and get your things, Klaus." She remarked, as she left the kitchen.

Kol chuckled, and took a step back. "I better go and help her. You two, carry on with what you were doing." He stated, with a laugh, as he followed her up the stairs towards Klaus' room.

Caroline let out the breathe she was holding, and closed her eyes. "So…" She began, lowly, stepping away from Klaus' side.

Klaus bowed his head, before he lifted it, and turned to look at her. "So…" He began, watching her run her fingers through her hair. "Caroline," He began, again, softly. "About what happened earlier…"

She paused, and closed her eyes. "It was a mistake, Klaus." She whispered, backing away from him.

He shook his head. "It didn't feel like a mistake." He stated, stepping towards her.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "Oh, it did to me." She returned, firmly.

He narrowed his eyes, and watched her nervously straighten her shirt. "What are you afraid of?" He asked, watching her lick her lips, nervously. "Caroline," He whispered, wanting to know the truth.

She shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. "I've got to go check the horses." She remarked, avoiding the question with small ease.

He shook his head, and reached for her arm, causing her stop, but she didn't face him. Instead, she bowed her head. "I won't let you go until I get a straight answer from you, Caroline." He stated, watching her carefully.

She shook her head, and lifted her head to gaze at the ceiling. "I just wish that none of it ever happened." She whispered, to no one in particular.

His brow furrowed, and turned her to face him. "What?" He asked, wanting the truth.

She shook her head, and for the first time, he saw fear in her eyes.

"Talk to me." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, and in an instant the fear disappeared, and left behind a mask he knew so well.

She was shutting him out, and it killed him.

**~XXX~**

Kol leaned against the doorframe of the room, and watched as Bonnie gathered a few of Klaus' belongings, and straightened the bed.

"You know, when you called and said that Nik was trying to get close to Caroline, I don't think I fully believed you." He stated, watching her turn her head to look at him. "How bad?" He asked, as she stilled her movements.

Bonnie sighed, and straightened her back. "Let's just say that she's afraid when he finds out, he'll hate her." She answered, truthfully.

Kol closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Damn the doctors." He stated, jerking his head to the side. "If not for their stupid advice, Nik would be married and we wouldn't be worrying about tiptoeing around him." He whispered, lifting his eyes to find her standing a few feet away from him.

Bonnie smiled, weakly, and nodded. "I know, but what else can we do?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "If we force the memories, Klaus may never be the same, and that'll kill Caroline, and the rest of us." She stated, firmly.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "I just want my brother back, Bonnie." He whispered, shaking his head.

She smiled, and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I know, Kol." She stated in a low tone. "I know." She repeated, shaking her head, moving away from him.

He sighed, and pushed away from the door, and approached her. "Has she said anything?" He asked, in a low tone.

Bonnie shook her head. "She's scared." She answered, lowly.

Kol sighed, and turned his head away from her. "Of what?" He asked in a dark tone. "Of Nik finding out that she caused the accident that destroyed Rebekah's life, and erased his memories?" He asked, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes.

She sighed, and grasped his arm. "She scared that he would hate her, Kol. You can't blame her for that." She stated, as he finally nodded.

"I know, and to be fair…" He began, clearing his throat for a moment. "It wasn't entirely her fault." He remarked, firmly.

Bonnie bowed her head, and let out a long breathe. "She believes it was." She remarked, shaking her head.

Kol scoffed, and shook his head. "Nobody can control the weather, Bonnie." He stated, firmly.

She smiled, and nodded. "She knows that, but if she hadn't called him in a panic…" She began, her smile fading.

Kol read between the lines, and bowed his head. "If anyone is to blame for that night, it would be that bastard who started it." He stated, lifting his head.

Bonnie nodded. "I know, but Caroline doesn't see that, Kol." She remarked, sitting on the bed. "She sees that night as the night that she destroyed the life of the only man she's ever or will ever love." She added, shaking her head.

Kol sighed, and sat down on the bed next to her. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

Bonnie let a sad smile appear on her face. "I have no idea."

**~XXX~**

Caroline stared into his eyes, as the words sank in. How could she answer this? How could she tell him? "Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked, shaking her head.

He shook his head, and tried to stop his heart from breaking. "Because, no matter what you feel, or think you feel, I know that you care for me." He answered, watching her mask falter just a fraction. Hope filled his chest as he realized that he was breaking through.

She swallowed, and her heart pounded in her chest. She did care for him. She loved him, but no matter what she thought or wanted to do, the demons wouldn't let her go. "I don't." She stated, trying to keep a straight face.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he listened to her words. "Yes, you do, Caroline." He returned, stepping closer to her.

She shook her head, and stepped back, only to find her back hitting the wall. She was trapped. "I don't feel anything for you, Klaus." She stated, her voice faltering as he closed the distance between them.

He smirked, and shook his head. "Stop lying, Caroline, to me and to yourself." He stated, placing his hands on either side of her head. "I remember a time when you told me you loved me." He stated, lowering his voice an octave.

And with those words, Caroline's walls nearly fell down.

Klaus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Tell me that I wasn't imagining it, Caroline." He whispered, searching her eyes. "Tell me that I was not." He whispered, desperately.

She swallowed, and tears threatened to leak through her eyes. "No," She whispered, shaking her head. "You didn't." She whispered, her heart breaking inside at what that could mean.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and searched her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" He asked, watching her bottom lip disappear between her teeth.

Shaking her head, she pushed him away, and ran.

In an instant, Klaus realized there was something he was missing, and she had just run out the door.

_~Flashback~_

"_You can't be serious!" Caroline stated, shaking her head at him._

_Klaus smiled, and nodded. "I can be." He stated, watching her roll her eyes, loving her sassy side._

_She shook her head, and turned her back to him. "There's a buyer coming tomorrow for the cattle, and I need you." She remarked, feeling his hands on her upper arms._

_Klaus smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I know, love, and I'll do my best to be here, but there was no way around this." He said, as she turned to face him._

_She sighed, and placed her hands on his chest, secretly loving the feel of his bare chest underneath her fingers. "How would you feel if I kill your baby brother?" She asked, watching him pretend to think about it. "I mean, it is his fault that you have to leave me, here," She paused, kissing his chin. "Alone," She continued, kissing his jaw. "With an empty, cold bed," She added, kissing his scruffy face, loving him groan._

"_You'll kill me one day." He stated, tilting his head just a fraction, and caught her lips with his._

_They moaned as the passion began to build around them, and he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to the bed._

_He laid her down, and pulled up as her hands moved over his shoulders. The smile that graced her face caused his heart to jump, and his body to warm at the sight._

"_Shouldn't you be leaving?" She asked, with a bright smile._

_He smiled, and brushed his lips over hers. "Let him wait an hour…or two." He stated, kissing her with building passion, as she laughed against his lips._

_~End~_

Klaus shook his head, and grasped it with his right hand. His head pounded as he remembered that morning.

That had been the first time they had spent together, and they couldn't get enough of each other.

Why was he remembering that? He didn't even know that morning happened.

Closing his eyes, he focused on it again, trying to get the memory to come forward. There was something she wasn't telling him, and he needed to know what that was.

They had been together, that he already knew, but there was something else. Somewhere in his mind, he only thought that they only had a one night, but from the memory just now, they were together for more than one night.

Weren't they?

Pain pierced his brain, and caused him to flinch. No, this wasn't happening. He needed to remember.

He couldn't stand it anymore. The looks of pain on her face every time she looked at him, and the way she would divert the conversation from the past.

He had to remember.

The pain increased, and he let out a blood curdling scream as he grasped his head, and succumbed to the darkness.

**~XXX~**

Caroline paused mid-stride back to the house when the scream reached her ears. Shaking her head, she picked up the pace, and burst through the kitchen door. The sight before her stopped her in her tracks for only a second, before she collapsed on the floor, reaching for his face.

"Niklaus!" She screamed, caressing his face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Niklaus, answer me, please." She shouted as hurried footsteps rushed down the stairs.

She lifted her face, and gazed at Bonnie and Kol when Klaus remained unresponsive. "Call an ambulance." She stated, though her voice was breaking with her heart.

She lowered her head, and placed her forehead on his; trying to will him back to her. "Please, Niklaus, don't leave me." She cried, as Bonnie called the ambulance.

Kol shook his head, and wanted to help his brother, but Bonnie placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

Caroline let the tears fall, and brushed her hand over his cheek. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered, feeling the tears run down the tip of her nose, and drop on his skin. "You can't leave me." She whispered, forgetting that Bonnie and Kol were in the room with her. "You promised you never would." She added, knowing that he couldn't remember, but didn't care.

Bonnie lifted her face to Kol, and placed her right hand on his chest. "Ambulance is on its way." She remarked, as he nodded. "He'll be fine." She added, trying to reassure him.

Kol nodded, and wrapped his left arm around her waist. "I hope." He answered, shaking his head.

Bonnie nodded, and turned her head to Caroline, who was trying to wake Klaus up, but not having any luck. Silently, she prayed, prayed that everything would be alright.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah watched as Stefan fixed a plate of eggs and bacon for her. She smiled as he placed it front of her, and sat down beside her.

"You didn't have to cook, Stefan. Regina usually fixes me something." She remarked, glancing at the plate, before lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled, and shrugged. "I know how much you love my cooking, so…" He began, watching her smile.

She ate a few bites of the eggs, and lowered the fork. "Do you have to go back?" She asked, as he nodded.

"I have to go to work, Rebekah." He answered, softly. "But, there is no reason why I can't come back this afternoon, if you want me to." He added, watching her face brighten.

She nodded, and held his eyes. "I've missed you." She whispered, as she grasped his hand with hers. "After the accident," She paused, squeezing his hand, softly. "You were the only one besides Nik who…" She began, but stopped when he nodded in agreement.

"I know, Rebekah." He whispered, holding her eyes. "Did you think I would ever abandon the woman I love?" He asked, choking on the last word.

She smiled, and searched his eyes. "Do you still?" She asked, hope showing in her blue eyes.

He smiled, and let go of her hand to caress her face. "I never stopped." He whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "Stefan," She whispered, holding his eyes.

He moved to stand up, and watched as she stood up, slowly, until she was against his chest. Caressing her face, he searched her eyes. "Becks," He whispered, using his nickname for her.

She smiled, and lifted her face to his.

Their lips were just about to touch when his cell phone rang.

He swallowed a few times, and cleared his throat as he answered the phone. His face paled as he listened to the voice on the other end, and nodded as he answered. "We'll be right there." He stated, ending the call.

Turning to Rebekah, he searched her eyes. "It's Klaus. He collapsed in Caroline's kitchen, and they're taking him to the hospital." He paused, as he caught Rebekah as she started to sway. "Rebekah…" He whispered, as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Take me to my brother, Stefan," She remarked, lifting her eyes to his. "Please,"

He nodded, and motioned to her night clothes. "Change, and then we'll leave." He remarked, softly.

She nodded, and turned to run out of the kitchen.

Stefan released the breathe he was holding, and shook his head. "Please let him be alright, she doesn't deserve this." He whispered, shaking his head once again. "They both don't."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Since I have not written in this story for a while, I may have gotten off kilter on some parts, I apologize. I did spend the past few days trying to make sure that everything was as I wanted it, so maybe you liked it.**

**Also, if you have looked at my profile, I had said a new story would be up this past weekend, well, that didn't happen, obviously, but I'm planning to get them both up this weekend!**

**And if you have read my I Intend to Be Your Last, you know that I promised a sneak peek for the new stories, well, here they are!**

**But first: NEXT CHAPTER: Caroline contemplates on what to do about Klaus, especially after receiving a disturbing phone call. Klaus' condition is revealed. The secret is revealed a little more.**

**NOW, ON TO THE SNEAK PEAKS!**

* * *

**Winner of the Semi-poll: I Will Always Find You:**

He stood in front of his window watching as the sun began to drift down into the horizon. For seven hundred years, he watched the same sun fade in the distance, and for seven hundred years he watched it alone.

Without her.

He scowled, and placed his chin in his right hand, as his left arm wrapped around his waist.

He missed her. That was a given, but it was also more than that.

He wanted her by his side.

Too long had she been just a tale told around the campfires, a tale about a young woman who tamed the Hybrid, a woman who brought him joy and love, a woman of surpassing beauty and warmth and so full of light that it blinded those who gazed upon her.

Now, it was all but a distant memory, and he hated it. He wanted her back, and after seven hundred years of searching, he was close.

So close, he could almost taste it.

The door opened behind him, and slowly, he dropped his arms to his sides, and turned around to face the man entering the room.

Eric was his name, and throughout the years, Eric had remained faithful, and searched with him. His reasons were his own, and only Klaus knew them.

No one knew the truth, and Klaus, and Eric, wanted to keep it that way.

Klaus had heard the rumors of the reason why Eric traveled with him. He had heard the phrases 'boy-toy', 'slave', 'partner', but none were even close to the reason why.

Eric was loyal, and he was Klaus' family.

That was enough.

"Well," Klaus remarked, staring at the young man, who didn't look a day over his twenty-one years.

Eric smiled, and nodded. "I believe we found her." He remarked, his voice deep and rich with a slight accent.

Klaus smiled, and walked towards Eric, gazing into his sea-green eyes. "Where?" He asked, as Eric inhaled deeply.

"She has been moved back home." Eric answered, softly, waiting for Klaus' response with slight joy in his heart. This was the day they had waited for. The day they would find her, and bring her back to them.

* * *

**Next Story: Lovers of the Past!**

The dust flew around her as she approached the entrance of the tomb, and was grateful that the dust would be left outside as soon as she entered the tomb.

She smiled as she looked around the shining walls, and the beautifully paintings lining the walls. She continued on, getting lost in the joy of finding something so beautiful and knowing that she was one of the first people to set foot inside this place for over four thousand years.

"Hey, Forbes, do you mind helping us out here?!"

She snapped out of her daze, and glared at the man, who she had reluctantly agreed to become her partner in this venture.

"What's the matter, Mikaelson, too much for you?" She asked, walking towards him with a sneer on her face.

The tall British man with curly sandy brown hair, straightened up, and turned his piercing blue eyes towards her with a low growl in his throat.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "You're the one who wanted to join the expedition." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes, and stepped towards her. His eyes holding hers as he came within a hair's breathe of her. "I did, but that didn't mean I would be doing all the work." He stated, firmly.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "Typical, I supplied the research, the tools, everything to make this dig a success, and you have the gall to say that you have been doing all the work!" She returned, angrily.

He smirked, and she wished she could slap it off his handsome face. "It wouldn't hurt for you to get your hands dirty, Forbes. After all this is your dig, or isn't it?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

She clenched her jaw, and growled. "What's the problem?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't stop pestering her.

He rolled his eyes, and stepped back. "There's a lock on this door, and I can't decipher it." He stated, shaking his head, as he showed her the small slot on the wall, with writing surrounding it.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes as she began to translate the hieroglyphs into English, but her words didn't make much sense to him or to her as she read.

"Pure love will save you or condemn you." She read, unsure of what it meant, but somehow her soul warmed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the sneak peeks!**

**The new stories should be up by the end of the week, with this story completed! *Crossing Fingers!***

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Truth will Find a Way

**Okay, this chapter is shorter than the others, but that is because it felt right to leave it as is.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! ESPECIALLY MYLOVE4KLAUS FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She had bit her nails to the quick as she rocked back and forth in the hospital chair, waiting for someone, anyone to come and tell her what was wrong with him.

Her eyes closed as she thought of what could have possibly happened. She didn't tell him anything, though she had wanted to. She let him be.

She had tried to keep her distance, but it turned out to hurt her more than anything. How could loving someone cause this much damage? She wondered, as she focused her gaze on the marble hall floor.

She felt a hand touch her back, and she turned her head to gaze at her friend. "It's my fault, Bonnie." She whispered, shaking her head.

Bonnie shook her head, and stared into her friend's face. "No, it's not, Caroline. This was bound to happen sooner or later." She stated, firmly.

Caroline closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I should have pushed him away harder." She whispered, bowing her head, as her fingers ran through her unruly hair.

Bonnie shook her head once again. "No, Caroline, that wouldn't have done any good, and you know it." She remarked, rubbing circles on her friend's back.

Caroline continued to rock in the chair, and sent a silent prayer up to the heavens, hoping that they would be heard again. "What if this killed him?" She asked, after a moment had passed. "What if he comes back totally different?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her body.

Bonnie sighed, and grasped her friend's hands with hers. "He didn't change the first time, did he?" She asked, as an answer.

Caroline shook her head, answering Bonnie's question.

"Then it's a good bet that he won't change this time." She stated, firmly.

Caroline closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I remember sitting here before, waiting on an answer from the doctors." She began, lowering her eyes to her left hand. "Twirling the ring…" She whispered, shaking her head.

Bonnie smiled, and squeezed her friend's hand. "I was amazed that he never asked for that ring back." She replied, lightly.

Caroline smiled, and lifted her right hand to her neck, and gently pulled the chain, she always wore around her neck, out from underneath her shirt. "I couldn't let go of it." She remarked, softly, almost embarrassingly.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "It's understandable." She whispered, encouragingly.

Caroline smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, God, what if I lose him?" She asked, bowing her head.

Bonne sighed, and pulled her friend into her arms, rocking her gently. "You won't, Caroline." She whispered, knowing that she couldn't promise that, but knew her friend needed to hear it.

Lifting her eyes, she smiled, wanly at Kol, and nodded as he smiled back, though, like Caroline, it didn't reach his eyes.

And she didn't blame him.

**~XXX~**

Klaus' mind filled with images as people worked around him. Although he kept hearing a voice telling him to wake up, another voice, a soothing voice, told him to relax and watch.

His mind's eye focused on her face as he began to relax, and as he relaxed in his mind, her face became more prominent, and clear.

He was remembering.

**~XXX~**

"Ms. Forbes,"

Caroline jerked her head up, and jumped out of her seat as the doctor came into view. "Is he alright?" She asked, frantically.

The doctor, a kind elderly man, lifted his hand to take off his spectacles, and cleared his throat. "At the moment, Mr. Mikaelson is in a coma." He remarked, softly.

Caroline felt her knees shake at the words, and if not for Bonnie keeping her steady she would have collapsed on the ground. "A coma?" She asked, her voice wavering.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so." He answered, firmly. "It would appear that something happened to make him begin to remember, and in doing so, the brain shut down." He began to explain.

Caroline shook her head. "Shut down…you mean he's brain dead?" She asked, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes.

The doctor shook his head. "No, I mean, his brain has dialed down to the point where it's trying to heal and remember." He answered, soothingly.

Caroline nodded, and lowered her eyes. "So, he's remembering." She remarked, turning her gaze to Bonnie.

The doctor shook his head. "There's no way in telling that, Ms. Forbes. It's just an assumption." He remarked, turning his gaze to Kol. "The brain is still a fickle thing. We don't know all the mechanics of it, but we are going to run some tests to be sure that's all there is." He added, watching Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and closed her eyes. "Can I see him?" She asked, her voice shaking.

The doctor smiled, kindly, and lifted his right arm. "Of course," He whispered, leading her away from Kol and Bonnie.

When they were out of sight, Kol closed his eyes. "My brother's in a coma." He whispered, shaking his head.

Bonnie nodded, and placed her hand on his right arm, and in an instant, she was enveloped in his embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered, threading her fingers through his hair.

He let out a sob, and just held her, afraid that if he let go, he would collapse into a heap on the floor.

Bonnie just held him, and closed her eyes as the tears fell down her face. Tears, not for herself, but her best friend and for the man she was holding in her arms.

**~XXX~**

Caroline nodded to the doctor as she entered the Klaus' room, thankful that he remembered her from last time, and her connection to Klaus.

She would have hated it if it had been another doctor, for it would have been difficult to explain her connection.

Walking slowly to Klaus' bedside, tears filled her eyes as she took him in. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful and handsome, it broke her heart.

Lifting her right hand, she covered her mouth, afraid for a second to let anyone hear her sobs.

Moving a chair to his side, she sat down, and slowly reached for his left hand. The same hand, which a few hours ago, drove her wild with lust and passion, but this time it did neither.

This time, she held it, and threaded her fingers through his. "I lied, Klaus." She whispered, after a moment, her voice cracking.

"I do care." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his sleeping face. "I love you." She added, shaking her head. "I never stopped, and I never will stop." She continued, tears falling down her face. "You are the only one for me, Klaus, and I just couldn't admit it to you, because…" She paused, shaking her head. "Because, I couldn't lose you." She cried, bowing her head, as she laid her forehead down on his hand, and cried.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, through her sobs. "I love you."

**~XXX~**

Klaus stood in a living room, but it wasn't a living room. It was something else. He couldn't place it. Doors surrounded him, and slowly turning he felt confused as to what he was supposed to do.

"Chose one for the moment."

He swallowed, and turned around. "Caroline…" He whispered, but she shook her head with a smile.

"Not really." She answered, stepping towards him, wearing a yellow summer dress. "I'm actually a memory." She stated, softly.

He swallowed, and shook his head. "Memory?" He remarked, in a disbelief tone.

She smiled, and stepped closer. "Well, an image taken from your memory." She explained, nodding her head. "You don't remember it now, but you soon will, if you wish it." She continued, watching him swallow.

He moved his eyes up and down her body. "What do I have to do?" He asked, his voice choking.

She smiled, and lifted her hand. "Choose a door, and begin your journey." She remarked, smiling.

Klaus sighed, and turned to face the doors. With a heavy sigh, he reached for one.

**~XXX~**

Caroline sniffed, as she leaned back, and gazed at the man on the bed. She didn't know what to do, and having her heart pound with the love for him, didn't help matters.

How could she have been so stupid as to think that this wouldn't happen? That she would actually keep him at a distance, and never tell him?

She closed her eyes, and her mind drifted back to that night. The night she received a phone call. The night she lost the man she loved, destroyed the life of his sister, and nearly lost the ranch.

The night her dad came back into her life.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hurried through this because I have to get to work, but I wanted something for you all! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next Chapter: Klaus remembers. Caroline comes to a life-altering decision.**

**The new stories will be up in the next day or two. I'm working on finishing this story up! Should be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Memories are Hard to Turn Away

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I had my first exam today, and I actually had a few hours in between, so believe it or not, I wrote this in the library! LOL!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline brushed her right hand over his face, and bit her bottom lip with worry etched on her face.

He had just returned from several more tests, and the doctor said he would return with the results in about an hour, just to be sure.

She didn't complain about him taking his time. She just wanted answers.

Rebekah was on her way, and Caroline knew it was going to be an adventure when she did arrive.

"Caroline, you need to eat." Bonnie remarked as she entered the room.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't." She whispered, sitting in the chair, with her eyes focused on Klaus' face. "I can't leave him." She stated, shaking her head.

Bonnie sighed, and moved towards the door. "I'll bring you something, then, but you have to eat." She stated, leaving the room.

Caroline just nodded, but her eyes stayed on Klaus' face. She wasn't going to leave him. She wasn't.

**~XXX~**

Klaus hesitated as his hand touched the doorknob, and slowly, he turned the knob, and opened the door.

A wave blasted through the door, and with a hesitant step, he walked through.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah shook her head as she stood at the door of her brother's hospital room. She felt a hand on her back, and slowly she turned her head.

"I can't…" She whispered, shaking her head again.

Stefan smiled in understanding. "I know." He whispered, searching her eyes. "Let's have a sit." He suggested, leading her to the chairs in the hall.

She nodded, and sat down, starting to rock on the chairs. "What are we going to do?" She asked, lifting her hands to her face.

He sighed, and placed his hand on her back. "I don't know." He whispered, shaking his head.

She closed her eyes, and leaned into his side. "I just wish none of it ever happened." She whispered, her head laying on his shoulder.

He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her. "So do I." He returned, rubbing her back as gently as her could.

"So do I."

**~XXX~**

Klaus looked around the room, and shook his head. "What is this?" He asked, turning to the memory Caroline standing beside him.

"A memory," She remarked, lightly.

He nodded, and focused on the images in front of him.

"_Niklaus!"_

_Klaus turned from the window, and smiled as a blonde woman barreled into the room, and marched straight towards him. "Caroline, I thought you…" He stopped when she raised her right hand and slapped him across the face._

"_How dare you?!" She stated, angrily._

_Klaus lifted his left hand to his face, and opened his mouth, wide. "How dare I what, love?" He asked, moving his hand over his jaw._

_She placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "How dare you let your sister drive the truck on what is supposed to be the best day of our lives?!" She shouted, watching him frown for a second, before realizing what she was talking about._

"_Caroline, you said you wanted help." He began, watching her fume, halting his words._

"_Yeah, 'help' not a run over." She stated, shaking her head._

_He chuckled, and stepped forward to place his hands on her upper arms, and gazed into her eyes. "What is more important, love?" He began, watching her sag her shoulders just a fraction. "Getting angry at Rebekah for trying to help or…" He paused, as she tilted her head to the side. "Getting married?" He asked, searching her eyes._

_She inhaled deeply, let it out slowly, and placed her hands on his chest. "Getting married," She answered, as he smiled._

_She shook her head, and let her hands drift to secure themselves around his neck. "You know, I'm beginning to think you planned this." She whispered, as he smirked._

"_Well, is it a crime to want to spend some time with my fiancée?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_She hummed, and kissed his lips. "No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let Rebekah railroad our wedding." She stated, as he pulled her closer, and kissed her with a burning passion that shook them both._

_She pulled back, and placed her right hand on his jaw. "I've got to go check the fences. Want to come?" She asked, as he hummed, and kissed her forehead._

"_Lead the way, love." He responded, taking her hand as she walked out of the bedroom._

"_You know, that this is going to be our life from now on right?" She asked, with a laugh._

"_What is, love?" He asked, as she stopped at the doorframe._

"_You following me around." She answered, gazing at him with love in her eyes._

"_I'd follow you anywhere, love." He responded, as she smiled brightly._

"_Careful, Mikaelson, one would think you loved me." She returned, watching him smile._

"_I do, Caroline." He whispered, softly._

_She smiled, and kissed his lips. "Good, because I love you." She returned, as they walked out of the room and out the house, both laughing along the way._

Klaus shook his head as the image faded, and slowly he turned to see her still standing beside him. "We were engaged?" He asked, as Caroline bowed her head.

She shook her head, and the doors appeared once again. "I'm a memory, Klaus. Just a memory," She commented, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just here to guide you, until you are at peace with it all." She added, firmly.

He inhaled deeply, and turned to another door. "So I have to continue on…" He whispered, gazing at the doors.

Caroline smiled, and dipped her head. "If you don't wish it, but if you want answers, then yes, you have to." She stated, firmly.

He inhaled, and reached for another door.

**~XXX~**

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and stared at his face. "I should have told you." She whispered, taking the ring out, and fiddled with it in her hands.

She heard the door open behind her, and she turned slightly to see Bonnie come in with a bag of food. "I should have told him." She stated as Bonnie placed the bag on the counter.

Bonnie sighed, and moved to sit in the chair beside Caroline. "What exactly should you have told him?" She asked, glancing at Klaus.

Caroline slipped the ring on her third finger on her left hand, and lifted it up. "I should have told him we were engaged." She whispered, shaking her head.

Bonnie smiled. "You still are." She responded, encouragingly.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "How can I be?" She asked, sadly. "It's been two years." She added, worriedly.

Bonnie smiled. "Then why do you keep the ring?" She asked, leaning closer.

Caroline shook her head, and closed her eyes. "Because… I never gave up hope." She answered, softly.

Bonnie nodded, and touched her friend's back. "You never stopped loving him, Caroline." She stated, firmly.

Caroline shook her head, and turned her gaze to Klaus. "I never will."

**~XXX~**

Klaus opened the next door, and sighed as another image presented itself in front of him.

_The sun beat down on her golden hair, and he gazed down into her eyes. They had just made love for the second time that day, and they were still connected._

"_If I live to be a hundred, this moment will always be burned in my mind." He remarked, watching her smile._

"_Why?" She asked, lifting her right leg to rub against his bare thigh._

_He held back a groan, and shivered under her touch. "Because I love you." He whispered, watching her eyes sparkle with love._

"_I love you." She whispered, as his lips captured hers, and his hips began to thrust deep inside her, bringing them closer to the edge of oblivion._

_Her nails dug into his shoulders as she lifted her hips to meet each thrust, and cried out his name as she reached the edge and dove off. He watched her, and smiled as she slowly came down, and opened her eyes to gaze into his._

"_Promise me something." She whispered, holding his eyes._

_Klaus tilted his head to the side. "Anything, love." He responded, brushing a strand of her blonde hair from her sweat covered face._

_She moved her right hand to caress his face, and bit her bottom lip. "Promise me, you'll never leave me." She stated, firmly._

_Klaus brushed his fingers over her face, and smiled. "There's no chance of that ever happening, love. You're stuck with me." He responded, watching her smile, brightly._

"_That's not at all creepy." She joked, watching him chuckle._

"_You made me promise." He stated, smirking._

_She laughed, and twirled her fingers through his hair. "I did, didn't I?" She remarked, holding his eyes._

_He shook his head, and marveled at the woman beneath him on the ground. "You are one of a kind, Caroline." He replied, softly._

_She blushed, and brought his head down to kiss his lips. "So are you, Niklaus." She remarked, against his lips._

_He smiled against her lips, and moaned when she rolled them over with her on top of him as the sun leaked through the trees, making her appear to be an angel._

_He sat up as she did, and moaned into her mouth as she rocked against him. He pulled apart, and placed his forehead on hers. "Marry me, Caroline." He whispered, breathlessly._

_Caroline stilled her movements, and pulled her head back to gaze into his eyes. "What?" She asked, as he searched her eyes._

_He swallowed, and a tentative, nervous smirk appeared on his face. "Marry me." He repeated, hope filling his eyes._

_She slowly shook her head as she couldn't believe it, but with one look in his eyes, she knew it wasn't a dream. "Ask me." She whispered, her voice breathless._

_He leaned forward and kissed her lips, tenderly. "Will you marry me, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes?" He whispered, tenderly._

_She felt tears burn her eyes, as she placed her right hand on his face. "Definitely," She answered, as his smile, brightened, and he captured her lips with his in a passion filled embrace. "Where's my ring?" She asked, pulling back for a second._

_He motioned to his jeans a few feet away. "In the pocket," He answered, as she laughed with delight._

"_Remind me to get it later." She responded, capturing his lips with hers._

_He laughed against her lips, as they fell back onto the ground, both knowing she wouldn't need to be reminded._

Klaus smiled as the memory engulfed him, and he shook his head. "How could I not remember that moment?"

Caroline's smile dimmed, as her head bowed. "Because of the incident, which will be the hardest memory to get through." She answered, cryptically.

Klaus turned to face her. "I asked the woman I love to marry me, and she said yes, but I don't remember!" He shouted, lifting his hand to point to the image that was fading.

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. "You will soon understand." She responded, as he swallowed.

"Is that why she always looks at me with pain?" He asked, choking on his words. "Because I didn't remember asking her to be my wife?" He asked, with emotion.

Caroline lifted her head to look at him. "I imagine that's part of it." She answered, nodding her head.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Well, then what's the other damned part?" He asked, shaking his head.

Caroline swallowed. "You'll see, if it is the next memory you chose." She stated, cryptically.

He scoffed, and placed his hands on his head.

He was getting tired of this.

**~XXX~**

Caroline felt someone stand behind her, and slowly lifted her head to see the one woman she hoped to not run into.

"Rebekah," She whispered, as Rebekah smiled, wanly.

"How is he?" Rebekah asked, gazing at her brother.

Caroline swallowed, and closed her eyes. "He's in a coma, but we're not sure why or how long he'll be in it." She answered, choking back the tears.

Rebekah nodded, and folded her arms over her chest, in an attempt to comfort herself. "Has the doctor been by?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Caroline shook her head. "Not in a few hours, not since they brought him back from more testing." She answered, focusing on Klaus' face.

Rebekah nodded, and bowed her head. "I always dreaded the day he would remember." She remarked, shaking her head.

Caroline swallowed, and closed her eyes. "We're not sure if that's what's happening, Rebekah." She remarked, softly.

Rebekah smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Why else would we be here, Caroline?" She asked, rhetorically.

Caroline closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "You're right." She responded, shaking her head. "And it's my fault." She stated, shakily.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, it's not, Caroline." She stated, causing Caroline to lift her head. "It's not your fault that Nik tried to protect us both, and ended up hurt. It's not your fault that your father is the sorriest bastard that ever walked the face of the earth." She stated, amazing Caroline at her strong words, and herself. "It's not your fault that he's here now." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline turned her eyes to Klaus' still form, and bit back her tears. "What am I going to do?" She asked, chokingly.

Rebekah inhaled deeply, and sat down beside her. "Love him, Caroline, that's all we can do. Love him." She remarked, turning her head to gaze at the young woman beside her, not knowing that Stefan was standing at the door, listening to every word with a smile on his face.

**~XXX~**

Klaus shook his head as he turned the last door knob, and entered the room.

This was it, the final memory, or at least the final important memory.

_The phone rang, and Klaus smiled as he saw the number flash across the screen. "Caroline, love, I just left…"_

"_Niklaus, I need you to come now." Caroline interrupted, frantically, and he could hear his sister scream in the background._

"_What's going on?" He asked, his hand gripping the phone._

_Caroline paused, and he could hear her telling Rebekah to push the dresser against the door. "He's here." She stated, in a terrified tone. "My father is here."_

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, the secret ain't completely out, but don't worry, I won't keep you suspense long! Maybe an update tomorrow...**

**Next Chapter: Rebekah and Caroline discuss Klaus and the past. Klaus feels anger at what happened. Stefan and Kol talk. Klaus moves.**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Storms Come in Different Forms

**Okay, I had intended for this to be up a few days ago, but I was hit with a bout of depression, which is still present, but I'm getting better. In fact, I'm giving up Biology, and going to apply for a Masters degree in History! so YAY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus had never felt such rage in his life as he recalled the memory he was witnessing. The image faded, and he shook his head. "Where is the rest of it?!" He demanded, looking around.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "Before you witness it, you must understand something." She answered, softly. "What you are about to see is part of the reason your mind blocked the rest of it out." She stated, shaking her head. "It did this to protect you from the pain of the memory." She added, softly.

He shook his head. "How could asking the woman I love with all my heart to marry me cause me pain?!" He asked, lifting his arms outward.

She sighed, and lifted her hands. "Because of what it led to," She answered, simply. "Asking Caroline to be your wife, led to the incident which blocked the memories inside your mind, as a protective barrier." She explained, when he continued to give her a dark look. "Do you want to continue?" She asked, gently after a moment.

He searched her eyes, and nodded. "Yes," He answered, turning away from her. "I have to know." He added, softly.

She nodded, and the image returned to Klaus running up the stairs of Caroline's house, soaked through to his bones.

_It was raining hard, so hard, he couldn't see the entrance to the stairs, but he didn't need to see. He knew the entrance by heart, and with his heart guiding him, he entered the house._

_He didn't think he would come back here until tomorrow for the wedding, but he didn't expect Caroline's father, Bill Forbes, to come back into her life on the day before they were to marry._

_He looked around, and swallowed as he took in turned over chairs, broken glass, ripped pillows, and no sign of his sister or his Caroline._

_Just in an instant, he heard a scream, and recognized it as his sister. Running up the stairs, he reached the top to find the bedroom door open, as if someone had broken it, and his sister's cries could be heard from the room._

"_Let her go!"_

_His anger boiled at the thought of that man touching his sister, and his future wife. Rounding to the front of the door, his anger boiled over._

_For the sight that greeted him, made him wish that he had brought his Winchester rifle._

**~XXX~**

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and held his hand in hers, her engagement ring glittering in the broken sunlight.

"Have you ever wondered why, no matter what, he always came after you?" Rebekah asked in the silence, as her hand moved restlessly over her lap.

Caroline swallowed, and shook her head. "Not really," She choked out, her eyes focused on his face. It was only day three of sleeping in the hospital, and, though they all tried, she wouldn't leave him.

Rebekah smiled faintly, and bowed her head. "Yes, you did." She whispered, softly.

Caroline closed her eyes. "Okay, maybe I did." She remarked, with a small smile on her face.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "He never stopped loving you." She replied after a moment. "Something deep down, held onto his love for you." She added, softly.

Caroline felt tears burn her eyes as she took in Rebekah's words. "If only I hadn't called him that night." She whispered, shaking her head.

Rebekah bit her lip. "If you hadn't…" She paused, gazing at her brother. "Then your father would have killed us both." She added, firmly.

Caroline leaned back in her chair. "He did enough damage." She whispered, shaking her head. "He should have killed me that night." She added, letting the tears fall.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, he should have stayed gone." She stated, reaching forward with her right hand, and touched Caroline's hands.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm the cause of all of this, Rebekah." She whispered, opening her eyes to glance at Rebekah before turning her gaze to the man she loved.

Rebekah squeezed her hands. "No, it's not your fault your father was a bastard with no sense of the word for family." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline sniffed, and shook her head. "Why didn't I pull the trigger that night?" She asked, turning her head to gaze at her friend.

Rebekah smiled, faintly as she remembered the reason. "Because if you had then I wouldn't be here." She answered, as Caroline smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"Klaus and I should have just eloped when he asked to." Caroline remarked, after a moment.

Rebekah chuckled, and shook her head. "Then I would have shot you." She stated, with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and turned her gaze to Klaus' still form. "Sometimes I wish that I hadn't fallen in love with him." She stated, her smile fading.

Rebekah shook her head. "Then you wouldn't be happy." She stated, firmly.

Caroline scoffed. "I'm not thrilled now." She stated, shaking her head.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Yes, you are, no matter what happened, or what's going to happen, you are still happy." She stated, with a soft smile.

Caroline turned her head, and let out a long sigh, as she leaned forward. "He's my only happiness." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head. "I know."

**~XXX~**

Klaus swallowed as he took in the sight before him. "Rebekah…"

_Klaus rushed towards the man who had his sister pinned down on the bed, hitting her, ripping the shoulder of her nightgown._

_He shoved the man to the ground, knocking him out, and turned to his sister, who was slowly sitting up on the bed, and with a cry from her lips, he gathered her up in his arms._

_Rebekah pulled back, and motioned to the chair. "Caroline…"_

_Klaus turned quickly around, and rushed towards her. "Oh, love…" He whispered, kneeling beside her._

_Caroline lifted her eyes, and he saw them colored red from crying. "Niklaus…" She whispered, as he quickly untied her arms, and lifted her from the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him as she let out a sob._

_He held her against his body, and kissed her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here." He stated, pulling back to reach for his sister, who was trying not to shake._

_Caroline nodded, and grasped Rebekah's arm across Klaus' body, as they started out the room._

_They heard a groan behind them, and they stopped in their tracks. Klaus pushed Caroline and Rebekah out the room, ordering them to call the police, and turned to face Bill Forbes, Caroline's father._

**~XXX~**

Kol shook his head as he leaned against the wall of the hospital hallway, and closed his eyes. He hadn't prayed in years, but today, it seemed that he needed to.

He felt a hand touch his arm, and opened his eyes to find her staring at him with those spring green eyes, he loved so much.

"There's no change." She remarked, watching him swallow as he nodded.

"Has the doctor come by?" He asked, nervously.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not yet, Caroline and Rebekah are in there right now." She answered, searching his brown eyes.

He swallowed, and lifted his right hand to caress her face, gently. "What would I do without you, my Bonnie?" He asked, watching her smile.

"I don't know." She answered, softly.

He swallowed, and shook his head. "I can't even bring myself to go in there." He stated, sorrowfully.

She nodded, and sighed. "I know, but at least you are here. That's all that matters." She encouraged, watching him smile, sadly.

He nodded, and lifted his head a fraction. "I called Elijah." He stated, after a moment.

She nodded. "I know."

He shook his head. "He and Katherine will be here by six in the morning." He remarked, without emotion.

She smiled, and placed her right hand on his chest. "Is there anything you need?" She asked, as his eyes lowered to hers.

He held his breathe for a second, before answering her. "You, Bonnie, I need you." He answered, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and nodded. "You've got me." She returned as he smiled, and gathered her in his arms, and kissed her lips, tentatively before holding her close.

**~XXX~**

"_So you're the bastard who thinks he's going to take what's mine away." Bill stated, with a sneer on his face._

_Klaus glared at him, and shook his head. "Caroline is not yours." He stated, firmly. "You gave her up when you walked away." He added, glaring at him, harder._

_Bill shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that brat. I was talking about my ranch!" He stated in a semi-slurred speech._

_Klaus shook his head. "Caroline's mother owned this ranch, and then left it to Caroline. It's not yours!" He stated, in a tight tone._

_Bill growled, and stepped forward. "I made this ranch!" He yelled, causing Klaus to straighten to defensive._

_Klaus narrowed his eyes. "No, you skimmed off it." He stated, remembering what his mother said about Caroline's father. "You have no place here, so I suggest you leave, and never come back." He stated, firmly._

_Bill sneered, and stepped forward, just a little bit more. "If I can't have this ranch, then no one will." He stated, lifting his fist, and swung towards Klaus, who ducked just in time, but wasn't prepared for Bill to ram him against the wall, knocking him out for a few seconds._

_He came to a few moments later and slowly sat up, his head ringing from the slam to the wall. Standing up, he lifted his right hand to his head, and staggered to the hallway. "Caroline! Rebekah!"_

_Hearing no answer, he shook his head, and made his way down the stairs. The front door was wide open, and the rain was slamming to the ground outside._

_A woman's scream carried on the wind from the distance, and he knew in an instant who it was. "Rebekah,"_

**~XXX~**

Caroline stood up from her chair, and moved to the window in his room. She had been sitting in that chair for the past three hours, and she needed to stand up.

Rebekah had left for a moment to get some fresh air, on the insistence of Stefan, but promised to come back in a few minutes.

Caroline knew Rebekah wouldn't be gone too long. She closed her eyes, and remembered the conversation she and Klaus had before he passed out. She remembered the kiss that burned her soul, forever reminding her that he was the only man for her.

She also remembered that night. That horrifying night.

Bowing her head, she focused on the moments before Klaus had arrived, and let out a slow breathe.

Her father had found a gun or had brought one to the ranch, and had followed her and Rebekah out into the storming rain.

Neither one had anything protective on, just their nightgowns, but they didn't care. They had to get away from Bill.

They had run, until Rebekah had stumbled, and twisted her ankle. They couldn't have gone anywhere. All they knew was that they were not far enough away from her father, and not close enough for Klaus to come and get them.

She opened her eyes, as the events played out in her mind.

Her father had knocked her to the ground, claiming that she was worthless, and that the bitch with her was just as worthless, and then proceeded to beat her.

She remembered Rebekah fighting him, but he had pushed her down to the ground, and held her down as he tried to have his way with her in the storming rain.

Caroline had tried to get up, but her body was too weak from the beating, and she knew that she had at least two broken or cracked ribs.

Then he showed up.

**~XXX~**

_Klaus staggered through the rain, his head pounding, but finding it easing with each step he took._

_He followed the sounds of the screams, and stopped cold when he found Bill beating Caroline, and then his sister fighting him, only to have Bill pushing her down, and ripped her gown a little more, calling her a slut and she deserved what she got._

_Klaus' blood boiled, and he raced forward, not caring that his head ached or the ground was slippery. All he cared about was protecting the two most important women in his life._

"_Get away from them!" He shouted, slamming into Bill, causing them both to roll on the ground away from the women._

_Rebekah sat up, and moved over to where Caroline was, and gently help her up, as they both scooted back. Rebekah's body shook as the storm began to rage around them._

_Klaus and Bill were at blows, each one delivering a hard blow to the other, until Bill got the advantage, and kicked Klaus down on the ground, only to reach for a small handgun he kept in his boots._

_Klaus swallowed, and reached for the one that had fallen to the ground, and in an instant, two shots rang out._

_The last thing Klaus heard was Rebekah and Caroline screaming his name, and then nothing._

Klaus shook his head as the image faded around them, and he slowly turned to face Caroline. "I was shot?" He asked, as she slowly nodded her head.

"Bill's bullet hit your head, but only grazed your brain." She explained, softly.

Klaus swallowed, and lifted his right hand to his head. "And the headaches?" He asked, gazing at her.

She frowned, and bowed her head. "They are the result of the wound." She answered, gently. "The bullet caused a small bubble to form in your brain, like a small protective shield." She explained further.

He shook his head. "What does that mean?" He asked, firmly.

She stepped forward, and touched his face, gently. "You know what it means." She answered, softly.

He lowered his eyes as it finally hit him. "An aneurysm," He choked out.

A sad expression passed over her face, and she nodded. "Yes," She answered, simply.

He shook his head. "Am I going to die?" He asked, watching her smile, softly.

"No, not if you fight." She answered, firmly, lifting her head in a manner that reminded so much of his Caroline.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah wrapped her arms around her body, and shivered against the wind. She felt arms surround her, and she leaned back against his chest.

"How are you holding up?" Stefan asked, as Rebekah sighed.

"I've been better." She answered, after a moment.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "He's going to make it, Rebekah." He whispered, encouragingly.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Yeah, but what if he changes?" She asked, expressing her fear.

He sighed, and turned her around to gaze into her eyes. "Klaus is strong. He'll fight it, Rebekah. You have to believe that." He stated, searching her eyes.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Is that the cop talking or the friend?" She asked, as he touched her face.

"It's man in love talking." He answered, as she smiled, and leaned into embrace, holding onto the only solid thing she could reach.

"I love you too, Stefan." She whispered, against his chest.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head, holding her close. He remembered the night he had been called to the Forbes ranch.

He had been on duty, a small town cop with experience, and when he arrived, he nearly killed Bill Forbes then and there.

The ambulance had placed Klaus and Caroline on gurneys, with Caroline refusing to leave Klaus' side, but nobody could get near Rebekah Mikaelson.

She screamed when any man came near her, thinking they were Bill, and she refused to leave her brother, and future sister-in-law.

Stefan had approached her calmly, and spoke to her in soft tones with the storm calming around them.

She had finally allowed him to get close to her, and he had been the one to drive her to the hospital. After that, he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

Since that night, Rebekah hated storms, for they reminded her of Bill, and that reminded her of being beaten and almost raped, and Stefan had taken the job at Caroline's ranch because Bill was still a threat, even though he had been put in prison. So he had befriended Caroline, who knew he had been the only one Rebekah let near.

Klaus never knew the real reason behind Stefan and Rebekah's relationship, only that Rebekah allowed him close to her, and that was enough.

It would always be enough.

**~XXX~**

Caroline sighed as she walked back over to Klaus' side, and grasped his right hand. "A part of me hopes you remember, Klaus." She remarked, shaking her head. "Because, I can't stand lying to you anymore." She added, shaking her head.

"I want you to know everything." She stated, gazing at his face. "I want you know how we were set to marry the next day, but then my father ruined everything." She stated, shaking her head.

"I want you to know that I love you. I never stopped." She remarked, tears falling down her face. "Please, Klaus, come back to me." She whispered, squeezing his hand. "I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life being your wife, and the mother of your children." She continued, smiling. "I want to see those damn blue eyes every time I wake up in the morning." She added, bowing her head.

"Please fight, Klaus." She whispered, brokenly. "Please fight for us, for me." She added, lifting her left hand to touch his face. "Please," She whispered, bending over and kissed his cheek, tenderly.

"Caroline…"

She stood up, quickly, and searched his face. "Niklaus…" She shook her head, knowing she just imagined it.

"Caroline…"

She wasn't imagining it. Her eyes widened, and she felt tears burn her eyes. "I'm here." She stated, shaking her head, trying to will him awake. "I'm not leaving you." She stated, firmly.

Slowly, with little strength, his eyes slowly opened, and the first sight that greeted him was the sight that he never wanted to lose again.

"Caroline…"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know! Klaus remembers, and he woke up! Or did he? hehehe... you'll have to find out!**

**Oh, what did you think about Stefan and Rebekah's past? Did it make sense? Also, I tried not to go too explicit with certain scenes, because some of those are frowned upon in this world, even though things do happen like that in the real world, but anyway...**

**Next Chapter: Klaus recovers; Caroline reveals Bill's fate and the fate of the ranch; Elijah arrives; Klaus asks a very important question.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Memories are a Relief

**I would have had this up earlier, but I wasn't sure where I should end it.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! ;)**

* * *

The first thing he noticed as his eyes focused was her. The second thing he noticed was the object on her left hand, which was holding his right. Images of him sliding that ring on her finger, flashed through his mind, and he smiled.

"You kept it." He whispered, causing her brow to furrow as she contemplated his meaning, until he shifted his right hand, and showed the diamond ring resting delicately on her hand.

She swallowed, and closed her eyes. "You remember…" She began, bowing her head.

Klaus watched as the pain flashed over her face, and she tried to let go his hand, but he refused. "Caroline…" He whispered, causing her eyes to open, and focus on him, even though it was a little wary.

She shook her head. "Klaus…"

"No," He began, interrupting her. "Don't shut me out, Caroline." He added, his voice cracking from being unconscious for days.

She let go of his hand, and moved to bathroom to get him a glass of water. She returned, and helped him sit up, so he could get a sip, and laid him back down, gently.

"Thank you, love." He whispered, licking his lips.

She nodded, and set the cup on the night stand beside his bed. "I'll go and get the others." She stated, turning to go.

"How long?" He asked, knowing that she knew what he meant.

Caroline paused, and slowly turned to look at him, her hopes and fears weighing in as she saw the love she remembered so well, shine in his eyes. "Three days." She answered, holding his eyes.

He smiled, lightly, as he asked the next question. "Did you?"

She smiled, and tears filled her eyes. "I never left." She remarked with emotion, before leaving him alone in the room.

He smiled, and leaned his head back.

He remembered everything.

**~XXX~**

Caroline leaned against the wall, outside of his room, and closed her eyes. He was awake, and he remembered.

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes, and gazed at the ring on her left hand. She could have just imagined the hope in his eyes or the love. Couldn't she?

Maybe he didn't remember the night, if he did, he wouldn't have looked at her with love in his eyes.

She remembered waking up after the doctors had seen to her wounds, and had insisted on seeing him.

She didn't know that it had been a mistake.

The second she walked in the door, or hobbled, he was lying unconscious in his bed, after just gotten out of surgery.

She stayed by his side for hours, never leaving, not caring that she was in a hospital robe. She stayed until he opened his eyes, and gazed into hers, and said the words she knew she would never forget.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

Those words broke her heart, for at first she thought that he had said them because he blamed her for the accident, but instead it was worse, he didn't remember. He didn't remember their love, instead he remembered their hostility before she had given him a chance, and they had fallen massively in love.

Now he did, and she didn't know what to do.

"Caroline?"

She turned her head to see Bonnie and Kol walking towards her, and she nodded. "He's awake." She stated, tears falling down her face. "Bonnie, he remembers." She cried out, falling into her friend's arms.

Kol swallowed, and bowed his head. "I'll go and get the doctor." He remarked, as Bonnie held Caroline.

Bonnie shook her head, and led Caroline to the chairs in the hall. "Did he say he remembered?" She asked, as Caroline wiped her tears falling down her face.

Caroline shook her head. "Not really, he just said I kept it." She answered, lifting her left hand, showing her ring.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "Then perhaps you should go back in there and find out." She stated, encouragingly.

Caroline shook her head, and closed her eyes. "How can I face him?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Bonnie smiled. "Because you love him, and he loves you. You two deserve to be happy, Caroline, no matter what anyone else says." She stated, firmly. "Go, I'll let the others know." She stated, as Caroline slowly stood up, and slowly walked towards the door.

"Bonnie," She called out, turning to her friend. "Thank you." She whispered, before entering the room, once again.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded, as the door closed behind Caroline. Kol approached her, and wrung his hands. "Give them a moment." She requested, softly.

Kol nodded, and closed his eyes. "He remembers." He whispered, as Bonnie stood up next to him.

Bonnie smiled, and touched Kol's arm. "He may."

Kol smiled, and nodded, as he gathered her up in his arms, thankful he had her to hold on to.

**~XXX~**

Caroline rushed to Klaus' side as he started to sit up, and she grunted as she helped him. "You idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, straightening up.

Klaus smirked, and shook his head. "It's a new invention; perhaps you've of it, love. It's called sitting up." He stated, lifting his eyes to hers.

She shook her head. "You've just woken out of a coma, and already you're acting like an ass." She stated, shaking her head. "You should be resting, and recuperating." She added, strongly.

He smirked, and lifted his left hand to his head. "Except for a slight ache up here, I feel fine, Caroline." He stated, as she shifted on her feet.

"The doctor should be in in a few minutes, to check you out." She stated, nervously.

Klaus nodded, and moved his eyes to her left hand. "Come here," He whispered, softly.

Caroline wanted to refuse, but her feet wouldn't listen to her head. Instead, she stepped closer to him, and allowed him to grasp her left hand.

"I remember placing this on your finger." He began, absently. "I remember asking you to be my wife." He continued, ignoring her swallowing, nervously. "It was a sunny day. We had just made love for a second time that day, and going for another round." He stated with a smirk on his lips, as he lifted his eyes to hers. "I remember thinking how beautiful you looked with the sun shining on your hair, how I never wanted to lose that image." He added, searching her eyes.

She swallowed, and shook her head. "I never did." She croaked out, as her eyes filled with tears.

He smiled, and tugged her down to sit next to him. "I forgot a lot of things, didn't I?" He asked, as she swallowed again. "I'm sorry, Caroline." He whispered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for forgetting us."

She shook her head, and tried to pull her hand away, but couldn't. "There's nothing to be sorry for." She stated, trying to cover up her pain.

He sighed, and opened his mouth to say something else, when the doctor came in, and ruined the moment.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm Dr. Heartgrove." He stated, stepping towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, taking out a small light, and began to shine it in Klaus' eyes.

Klaus frowned, and groaned when the light hit his eyes, pain shooting directly into his head. "The light stings." He stated, shaking his head.

Dr. Heartgrove nodded, and straightened. "It's probably just some residual effect of your condition." He stated, lifting his gaze to Caroline. "Question, do you recognize her?" He asked, pointing to Caroline.

Klaus nodded, and smiled towards her. "She's my fiancée." He answered, watching her smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. He frowned at her expression, and made a note to ask her about it later.

Dr. Heartgrove nodded, and smiled. "That's good news, Mr. Mikaelson." He stated, smiling towards Caroline. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to run a few tests to see if there is any damage." He remarked, watching Klaus shrug his shoulders.

"I thought you've already run tests." Caroline spoke up.

Dr. Heartgrove turned his head, and sighed. "We did, but I'm afraid we didn't find much." He explained, shaking his head.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "And you want to run more, just because he's awake, and he remembers?" She asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

He sighed, and nodded. "The aneurysm didn't show up on any of the tests, and he seems to remember, without any lasting effects. I'm just curious as to why." He stated, shaking his head.

Caroline shifted her gaze to Klaus, who was looking at her. "Maybe we shouldn't press our luck." She stated, in a low tone.

Dr. Heartgrove sighed, and shook his head. "The bubble had to go somewhere, Ms. Forbes. It's a miracle; he's even awake and says he remembers." He stated, shaking his head once again.

Klaus sighed, and raised his hand. "HE is right here." He stated, looking at the doctor. "If you're talking about the bubble from the bullet wound, then I'd like to know where it went too." He stated ignoring Caroline's gasp. "I mean something must have happened for me to remember and not have anything happen." He added, shrugging his shoulders. "I want to know." He stated, turning his gaze to look at Caroline, who had tears in her eyes.

Dr. Heartgrove nodded, and realized this was the moment he needed to leave. "I'll order them right away." He stated, moving away from Klaus, and headed towards the door, leaving the couple alone for a few minutes.

Caroline remained still, frozen, as she looked at Klaus. "You remember that night?" She asked, as he slowly nodded.

"I do." He answered, watching her eyes close with tears leaking underneath her lashes. "Caroline, whatever you're thinking, it wasn't your fault." He stated, reading her expression.

She opened her eyes, and gazed at him with her heart breaking. "It was." She stated, tensing up. "I called you that night, because I couldn't deal with my father by myself." She added, shaking her head.

Klaus closed his eyes, and let out a short breathe. "You did what you were supposed to do, Caroline." He stated, wishing he could hold her. "You called me, because you knew that I would do what I'm supposed to do." He added, opening his eyes to look at her.

She searched his eyes, and felt hope spring in her chest. "What's that?" She asked, shaking her head.

He smiled, and moved his left hand to his side, patting the bed, wanting her closer to his side. When she remained standing, he sighed. "Protect you." He answered, finally.

She shook her head. "I don't need your protection, Klaus." She stated, her voice shaking.

He frowned, and held her eyes. "Yes, you do, Caroline, and for the past two years, I've done a lousy job of it, but I promise you, I won't slack again." He remarked, watching her eyes, fill with unshed tears. "If you think, that I'm going to let you go because you blame yourself for your father's stupidity, and then you are wrong, cowgirl." He stated, watching her eyes sparkle as she remembered the nickname he gave her.

"Klaus, I…" She began, stepping towards him, wanting to say so much, to say that he should hate her.

"I could never hate you for what your father did, Caroline." He stated, as she stopped beside his bed. "I came that night because that bastard was coming after you and my sister. There was nowhere I wanted to be than by your side, making sure you were safe." He remarked, grasping her hand in his.

Tears fell down her cheeks, as she took in his words. "I pushed you away for so long, scared that if I got to close that you would remember, and hate me because it was my fault." She said, tearfully.

He shook his head. "No, cowgirl, it was his fault." He replied, fervently. "You can't blame yourself for others problems. You can only accept it, and fight against it." He said, as she slowly sat down on the bed next to him.

"I tried, Niklaus." She whispered, shaking her head. "And it got you shot, and Rebekah damaged." She muttered, feeling his hand push her blonde hair off her shoulders.

"In a way, Rebekah ended up happy, Caroline." He whispered, causing her to lift her eyes to his. "She met Stefan." He added, watching her smile. "There's that smile I love so much." He whispered, as she held his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "You never quit do you?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face with her right hand.

He shook his head, and tugged her head closer to him. "Not with you." He answered, as she smiled.

She had more questions to ask, more things to say, but at the moment, there was something she needed to do. "I love you." She admitted, to his awaken face.

He smiled, and stroked her face with his right hand. "I know." He returned, watching her smile.

She silently laughed, and leaned forward, with her right hand on his face. With no other words spoken, she closed the distance between them, and kissed him.

Caroline opened her mouth to receive his tongue, and she swore in her mind that if they weren't in the hospital bed, they would be making new memories.

His moan rang in her ears, and she moaned in return. Her hand threaded into his hair, as his right tangled into her blonde hair.

Her head tilted to the side, and let him delve deeper into her mouth.

A throat cleared behind them, and Klaus growled as Caroline pulled back. He shifted his eyes to the visitor, and rolled them. "Kol, just wait until I get out of this bed." He stated, shaking his head, with Caroline placing her forehead on his shoulder.

Kol smiled, and stepped aside as Rebekah barreled in followed by Stefan, and with a dignified stance, entered Elijah and his wife.

Rebekah let out a cry as she wrapped her arms around her brother and Caroline, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Nik…" She cried, holding on tight.

Klaus smiled, and kissed the top of his sister's head. "I'm alright, Rebekah." He whispered, lifting his eyes to his family. "At least, I am now." He remarked, as Caroline pulled back, and smiled, gently.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay quick question: Would you like me to just to an epilogue, just sped up time a little? Or would you like me to hold off one more chapter?**

**Next Chapter: It'll be up to you guys!**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Justice Comes in the Form of Love

**This one took all morning to write, but I hope it's satisfactory for you all!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Just out of curiosity, why did you never accept my help with the ranch?" He asked, as she entered the hospital room after everyone left.

She stopped, and then handed him a cup of coffee. "Because it reminded me of that night," She answered, shaking her head. "I know, it's crazy, but you trying to help, always reminded me of you helping me, and getting hurt." She stated, bowing her head, as she sat down next to him.

He sighed, placed the coffee cup on the nightstand, and lifted her head with his left hand. "It's not crazy, love." He whispered, holding her eyes with his.

She bit her bottom lip, and lifted her right hand to touch his face. "I told you once that you didn't have a heart." She whispered, shaking her head. "I was wrong." She added, softly.

He lifted his brows, and smirked. "Oh, do tell, cowgirl." He remarked, as she smiled.

She bowed her head, and moved her right hand to his chest. "No matter how hard I tried not to see it, I always saw it, in every action you did." She explained, as he lifted his right hand to caress her face.

"Memory or not, I never stopped loving you, Caroline." He whispered, as tears filled her eyes.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "I know." She stated, nuzzling her cheek into his hand.

He sighed, and moved his hand from her face down her back, slowly moving it in circles. "What happened after that night?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed, and bowed her head. "If you mean my father…" She trailed off.

Klaus nodded. "I do." He stated, sternly.

She inhaled deeply, and shook her head. "When you fired your gun, it hit him in the shoulder. He spent a few days in the hospital, raising hell, if you can believe it." She remarked, shaking her head. "The police took him to jail, and I pressed charges, as did Rebekah, even though she was too scared to face him." She continued, shaking her head, continuously, fiddling with her jeans. "He was wanted for other crimes, and attacking his daughter wasn't really a priority, but…" She paused, moving to stand up, and faced the wall.

Klaus watched her back, and held his breathe as he waited. He knew part of the reason, or at least he suspected, but to hear it from her was something he knew she had to do.

"They had the charge my mother filed years before and your mother too." She continued, tilting her head back. "Apparently, he tried to kill my mom and yours the same way he tried to kill Rebekah and me." She added, roughly.

Klaus nodded, and held his tongue. He knew this was something she had to do to be free of the past, so he let her go.

Caroline closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "I found out that he had been in prison for the past few years, and it was for the same charges as now." She continued, shaking her head.

"Caroline…"

She felt her heart beat faster as her name sounded on his lips, turning around, she caught his eyes. "Dad's in prison for twenty years to life and one day for the attempted murder of me, Rebekah, and you." She stated, firmly.

"And I didn't have to testify?" He asked, shaking his head.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "No, the evidence spoke for you." She stated, moving towards the bed. "The bullet from the gun dad fired was recovered from where you…" She paused, licking her lips, before she cleared her throat and continued. "And the bullet from your gun was identified from his shoulder. Everything came together, including Rebekah and mine's testimony, which sealed his fate." She added, firmly.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "That's where Stefan took her for those few days." He remarked, quietly.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "We wanted to tell you, but the doctor said that if we forced the memories, then the bubble could burst, and you could die." She stated, tearing up. "I couldn't risk losing you again, Niklaus." She added, with emotion.

He smiled in understanding, and grasped her right hand with his left. "I understand, love." He returned, searching her eyes. "I just wish that I had been there for you." He added, watching her smile.

"You were there." She returned, sitting down on his bed, and held up her hand, where the ring still rested. "I put it on a chain, and wore around my neck. I knew you didn't remember, but…it was like you were there." She added, lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled, and grasped her hand to pull it towards him to kiss the top of her knuckle, where the ring rested. "I never knew why I couldn't find the ring. I searched for it so many times, but I never could find it." He stated, with a laugh. "Then Rebekah told me that she had placed it in a safe place, and would get out when it was time." He added, shaking his head.

She smiled, and bowed her head, her hand still holding onto his. "She never gave up hope." She remarked, firmly.

He shook his head. "No, she didn't." He returned with a laugh. "Looking back now, I think she just wanted to plan another wedding." He said, as she joined with a laugh.

"I think so too." She remarked, laughing.

He smiled, and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. His smile faded as he lifted his eyes to hers. "How about now?" He asked, seriously.

She tilted her head to the side, and her brow furrowed. "How about now, what?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, lightly, and his thumb traced her ring finger. "Marry me, cowgirl." He answered, strongly.

She held her breathe, and lowered her eyes to their hands, and her heart beat in her chest, loudly as she gazed at the simple white gold engagement ring. "After everything, you still want to marry me?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled, and moved to sit up further in the bed. "Even if it had been the slightest bit your fault, I would still want to marry you. I love you, Caroline, and I want to be your husband for the rest of my life; however long that is." He remarked, holding her eyes.

Tears stung her eyes, as she took in the question. She didn't even have to think about it. She already knew the answer. "When?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders with a shake of her head.

He smiled, and lifted his right hand to push her blonde bangs from her eyes. "How about now?" He answered, watching her eyes widen.

"Now, are you crazy?" She stated, moving her head around. "I mean, you just woke up from a three day coma, and just got your memories back, and now you want to jump head first into the whole wedding thing?" She asked, though he read it as a statement.

He smirked at her ranting, and shook his head. "I'm not jumping head first into anything, love." He stated, holding her eyes. "I knew two years ago that I wanted to marry you, and I never stopped wanting to marry you." He added, as her shoulders sagged. "Unless it's you, who doesn't want to marry me…"

She gasped, and slapped his left arm, lightly with her right. "Ugh, how dare you?!" She shouted, glaring at him. "Of course I want to marry you, you jerk!" She added, shaking her head.

He smiled, and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "I seem to remember a talk that we had where you slapped me on the face, love." He stated, as she smiled, and let out a breathless laugh, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"I only did that once." She returned, poking her right pointer finger at his chest. "And you deserved it." She added, shaking her head. "A girl has a right to plan her own wedding." She finished with smile on her lips.

He smiled, and nodded. "So you want to plan our wedding?" He asked, making sure.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, that's what every girl wants, but…" She answered, shaking her head. "Considering the circumstances…" She added, lowering her head to gaze at their still joined hands.

He smiled, and shook his head. "Caroline, if you want a wedding, then we'll have a wedding." He said, firmly. "I just want to claim you as my wife, and not my fiancée." He added, shaking his head.

She smiled, and nodded her head. "I want that too." She whispered, lifting her eyes to catch his. "I've wanted since that day you proposed beside the creek." She added, as his eyes darkened with pleasure and love.

"Caroline…" He muttered, huskily.

She shivered at the wanting look in his eyes, and wanted nothing more than to lean forward, and kiss the devil out of him. Holding his eyes, that's just what she did.

Bracing herself on the other side of him, she moved her lips, tentatively over his, and moaned when he captured them completely. For too long had she held back the desire she held for him, and now it was nearly boiling over.

In her dazed mind, she registered that they were still in the hospital, and anyone could walk in at any time, but she didn't care.

"God, I need to get out of this bed." Klaus muttered against her mouth.

She shuddered at his meaning, and felt his right hand move down her back, lifting the shirt, slightly to touch her skin.

Thankful she was wearing a button down shirt, thanks to Bonnie; she pulled back and slowly unbuttoned the front.

Klaus' eyes darkened, and his right hand reached up to touch her bare chest plate, lowering it to the tops of her breasts. Her breath hitched at the feel of his hands, and felt him push the front of her bra down to release her breasts.

"Just as I remember, only better," He whispered, leaning forward, and captured her lips with his, as his hands tweaked her breasts and nipples with a small squeeze.

She cried out, lowly into his mouth, and pulled back. Opening her eyes, she found his darkening once again with desire, and she so wanted to finish this.

He smiled, and bent his head, brushing his nose against the crevice of her breasts, and kissed her delicately. He could have her the way he wanted to at the moment, but he was going to taste her. He kissed her chest, moving his lips over her skin, until he reached one of her breasts.

Smiling, he took it into his mouth, and began to slowly suck, causing her to whimper and moan. His tongue moved over her nipple, and he swore he felt her shiver.

Caroline arched her head back, feeling his mouth on her breast was driving her crazy. She had missed this. She had missed him, and though this was wrong, to do in a hospital bed, she didn't care. The man she loved was pleasuring her to the point of ecstasy.

She moaned, and her eyes rolled as he licked, and moved his lips, slowly until he reached the tip of her breast, and suckled it like a babe.

She cried out, vaguely reminding herself to cry softly. "Niklaus…" She moaned, as he moved to the other breast, and she began to see stars behind her closed eyelids.

She wanted more. She wanted oblivion. She wanted something that only he could deliver. It had been too long since they had been together, too long since she felt the pleasure of ecstasy from anyone but herself.

She needed this. She needed him. Screw it that they were in the hospital room. The nurses had come in a few minutes before, and removed the IV, so he wasn't restrained to the bed anymore.

"Klaus…" She whispered, as she felt her orgasm building, just from him kissing her breasts.

He hummed, and pulled back enough to see her straining to reach the end. He smirked, and licked his lips. "Caroline," He whispered, causing her eyes to slowly open and focus on him. "As much as I want too…"

Before he could finish, she slammed her lips down on his, and moved to straddle him on the bed.

She didn't care about the rules or anything. She was desperate. She was on the edge, and she needed it now.

"Bonnie will let us know." She whispered, rotating her hips over his.

He hummed, and pulled back to kiss her neck. "Caroline, don't you think we should wait until after the results come in?" He asked, hating that he had to bust the moment.

She groaned, and placed her forehead on his shoulder. Her desire had clouded her judgement and common sense, and she hated it. "I'm sorry…" She panted, sitting back with her blonde hair frazzled from his hands, and her shirt open, showing off her bare breasts.

He lifted his right hand, and shook his head. "No need." He returned his eyes full of love and want. "I wanted it just as bad." He added, as she smiled.

She leaned forward, and kissed his lips. "Two years without you have been murder," She muttered against his lips.

He chuckled, and caressed her back. "Don't I know it," He returned, returning her kiss.

With a sigh, she moved off him, and settled down beside him, fixing her clothes before lying down beside him on the bed.

"The second thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is marry you, Forbes." He stated, after a moment, stroking her back with his left hand.

She smiled, and tilted her head up to look at his face. "What's the first thing?" She asked, as he shifted his face to look into her eyes.

"Make up for the two years, cowgirl." He answered, though she already guessed the answered from the look on his face.

She smiled, and caressed his scruffy face with her left hand, before lifting her face to kiss him. "I love you."

He smiled, and returned the kiss. "I love you."

**~XXX~**

Kol shook his head as Elijah tried to get Katherine to sit down. His sister-in-law was eight months pregnant, and though the doctor had given her an okay to travel, his idiot of a brother tried to stop her.

Yeah, that ended well.

"Elijah, don't make me hit you in a hospital." Katherine Mikaelson nearly shouted as she pointed her finger at her husband of two years.

Elijah shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "Katerina, you need to rest." He stated, in a dangerously low tone, which would scare a normal person, but Katherine was no normal person. She was a Petrova, a strong-willed woman, who didn't take any guff from anybody, no matter how dangerous they could be.

"If you say delicate condition, so help me Elijah Mikaelson, you will not be able to walk straight for a month!" She remarked, pointing at him again.

Kol shook his head, and smirked as Bonnie came up beside him.

"What's going on?" She asked, handing him a soda.

He shook his head, and sighed. "My dear older brother is trying to get his pregnant wife to rest, since she is eight months pregnant, but she refuses to be coddled." He answered, opening the can, and taking a sip.

Bonnie shook her head, and leaned against the wall.

Kol sighed, and turned his head to look at her. "Have they come to take him yet?" He asked, lowly, just as Katherine was yelling in Bulgarian, which no one understood, well, no one except her husband, who yelled it back at her.

Bonnie shook her head, and sighed. "I would say it's a good thing, or was." She remarked, lowly.

He smirked, and took in her expression. "Oh, they didn't." He said, lifting his eyes to the door down the hall.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, but they almost did, at least from what I could hear." She answered, shuddering.

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, my naughty brother," He muttered, leaning down to brush his lips over her ear.

She shuddered, and slapped his chest. "Don't you start." She remarked, just as he nibbled her ear. She bit back a groan, and pushed away from him. "Not here," She replied, folding her arms over her chest.

He smiled, and bent his head to whisper in her ear. "It's been months, darling." He whispered, as she shivered.

She closed her eyes, and stepped back. "It's going to be longer than that if you don't behave." She said, glaring at him as her eyes opened.

He smiled once again, and reached for her, only to pull her completely against his chest. "Is it really?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on his chest. "You are horrible." She muttered, causing him to smile wider.

"But you love me anyway." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

She groaned as they pulled apart, and shook her head. "True, but you don't have to be an ass about it." She stated, pushing away from him, and marched down the hall.

He shrugged his shoulders at his brother, who was looking at him curiously, and followed the woman he loved down the hall, straight towards the elevator.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah sipped the coffee in her hands, and smiled as Stefan sat down across from her in the cafeteria. "He remembers." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and grasped her hand with his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I know."

She smiled. "You know what that means now, don't you?" She asked, watching him nod.

He stood up, and moved around the table to pull her up into his arms. "Now, we can get married." He whispered, watching her nod ecstatically as his lips claimed hers with passion.

**~Hours later~**

Klaus moved his head as his eyes opened, slowly, and he focused on her in the chair next to the bed. "Cowgirl,"

She jerked her head up, and smiled as she moved towards him, and sat down next to him.

They had brought him back from doing more tests an hour ago, and she stayed by his side, never wanting to leave him.

"Hey," She whispered, lifting up a cup with a straw for him to drink out of.

He took a couple of sips, and leaned his head back. "Thank you, love." He whispered, as she set the cup down with a soft smile. "What's the diagnosis?" He asked, just as the door opened and the doctor entered the room.

"Well, the good news, Mr. Mikaelson, is that the bubble has decreased in size, which is why we weren't able to see it on the original scans." Dr. Heartgrove stated, with a smile.

Caroline grasped Klaus' hand with hers. "What does that mean?" She asked, shaking her head.

Dr. Heartgrove smiled. "It means that the aneurysm is no longer a major threat to Mr. Mikaelson." He answered, softly. "It appears that the brain is healing itself a little bit at a time, though the bubble is still there, I see no reason for immediate action or for any restrictions in Mr. Mikaelson's activities." He added, shaking his head. "Though, I still would like for him to come in for a check-up once a month or every other month, at least until I'm convinced the bubble is gone." He finished, still smiling.

Klaus felt his shoulders sag with relief, as he turned his eyes to catch Caroline's, and he knew then that he was going to make it.

They both were.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Due to an outpouring of love from you concerning this story, I wrote this chapter with you guys in mind, and an epilogue on the way.**

**I will say that I'm sad to see this story end, because, I'm not too keen on writing short stories, if you've read my others, you know I write long ones, but anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you will read my new stories, which will be up this afternoon, along with the epilogue!**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Storm Calms

**This took a little longer to type because I wanted to make sure that I ended everything I had started.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Three Months had passed since Klaus' memories had returned, and Caroline's life had brightened, tenfold.

She gazed at her image in the mirror, and smiled as the white satin and lace clung to her body in perfect ways, accentuating her figure, and illuminating her tanned skin from hours working the ranch.

Since Klaus' health had improved, he and Caroline had been inseparable. They did everything together with so much love passing through them; it made even those in love turn their heads with a blush.

Caroline shifted her gaze to the bed in the reflection, and smiled as she recalled the day they brought him home, and he refused to go back to his ranch. Instead, he stayed with her…all night and all day long.

No one dared to interrupt them, for they knew this was two years of tension built up, and they refused to interrupt them for fear of getting fired or worse shot.

She smiled as she remembered every touch, every kiss, and every movement. It had been a wonderful day.

Such a wonderful day.

_~XXX~_

_Caroline smiled as he lay beside her, all the restrictions removed, and nothing holding them back. His mouth landed on hers, and with a moan from her lips, he continued to love her._

_His left hand moved down her body, and caressed her hips, gently drawing circles on her skin, until it dived in between her legs. He caressed her apex with fingers that remembered the place where she loved to be touched._

_She arched off the bed, and cried out as his finger entered her with precision she missed._

"_You're so beautiful." He whispered, watching her eyes close in pleasure._

_She smiled, and laid her body down lifting her right hand to his face. "Love me, Niklaus. It's been so long." She whispered, as he smiled, bending his head to kiss her face, tenderly._

_He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose, chin, and finally her lips. Moving his lips from hers, down her throat, and to her breasts, he showed her the expertise she remembered so well from the hospital._

_Bringing her to the brink of ecstasy, he moved to her stomach, and the moment his lips touched her thighs, she went over the edge._

_She cried out his name, and smiled as she came down with his kisses over her body. "I need you, Klaus." She whispered, panting as he finally lifted up, and smiled into her eyes._

_He lifted his left hand, and caressed her face. "I need you." He whispered, capturing her lips with his, as his hips moved over hers, and with precision, he pushed forward, and entered her for the first time in two years._

_They cried out at the completion of being whole again, and he began to move within her._

"_Oh…God…you…feel…so…good." Klaus moaned as he rocked his hips further inside her._

_She smiled, and gripped his arms, as her legs lifted, and surrounded his waist, bringing her closer to him. "So…do you…um…" She cried out, loving the feel of him._

_He smiled, and kissed her cheek, his hips beginning to rock faster into her body._

"_Oh…harder…please…" She cried, arching her back against him. "Please…so…ah…" She cried, digging her nails harder into his skin, not that he cared._

_He groaned, and clutched the sheets beside her head. He was so close. So close…_

_He arched his hips downward, and they both cried out, simultaneously._

_He collapsed on top of her, and after a few moments, he lifted his head, and smiled at her. "God, I love you." He stated, kissing her lips._

_She smiled, and returned the kiss. "I love you too."_

_And then after a moment, they had begun again._

_~XXX~_

Caroline smiled at the memory, and placed her hand over her stomach. A gift had been given that day, and it's one that she wanted to share, but she hadn't yet.

"Everyone is ready, Caroline." Bonnie remarked, smiling as she entered the room.

Caroline nodded, and smiled, as she turned to look at her friend. "Well?" She asked, holding her arms out.

Bonnie nodded, and smiled. "You look beautiful." She answered, stepping closer. "Klaus is a very lucky man." She added, as Caroline blushed.

Bonnie moved her hands over her blue bridesmaid's dress, and smoothed out a small wrinkle with a smile, as she tossed back her short hair, neatly pulled back with a small flower inserted.

Caroline smiled, and turned to look in the mirror with her blonde hair in curls down her shoulders, with diamond inserts throughout her hair. "I'm getting married." She stated, shaking her head. "I can't believe it." She added, with a laugh.

Bonnie smiled, and stepped closer. "I can. I thought at first, you and Klaus were going to elope after every that happened." She replied, casually.

Caroline shook her head. "He suggested it, but took it back when he realized I wanted our friends and family there." She returned, bowing her head. "Besides, it seems more personal to do it this way." She added, nodding her head.

Bonnie hummed in agreement, and smiled, placing her hands on Caroline's lace covered arms. "Well, at any rate, the flowers are arranged, the guests have arrived, only a few," She amended, knowing how Caroline and Klaus wanted to keep it small. "And Klaus is waiting at the altar with Stefan by his side." She added, watching Caroline smile.

"Then I better get down there." Caroline said, turning from the mirror to face her friend. With a quick glance, she caught the ring on Bonnie's finger, and smiled. "It took him long enough." She remarked, as Bonnie looked at the ring on her third finger.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "He practically had to when we were trapped in the elevator." She stated with memory.

Caroline laughed with her friend as they recalled the day in the hospital when Kol had followed Bonnie in the elevator, and it had stalled, leaving Bonnie and Kol in the small car with the tension mounting between them.

Needless to say, when they were rescued, they left little to the imagination, and Kol had announced they were engaged.

Caroline nodded, and inhaled deeply. "Let's go and make me a Mikaelson." She replied after a moment.

Bonnie smiled, and turned to walk out of the room with her friend following behind.

**~XXX~**

Klaus stood nervously at the altar, waiting for any sign of her, and straightened his hat twice. Since it was a western style wedding, he had opted for a western style tux with a black cowboy hat, much to Caroline's delight.

She had told him that she loved the look on him, and that night they had passionate love in the living room of her ranch house. He smiled as he remembered it, and bowed his head.

"Wow…"

He turned his head to look at Stefan, and slowly turned his head as the music began to play, and the guests stood up. His heart stilled in his chest as he took in his bride, walking down the aisle, looking more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

She walked slowly towards him, and he felt the torture of the slow walk with each step she took. Soon she was standing next to him, and her right hand was in his left as they turned to face the preacher.

The preacher smiled as he opened the Bible, and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. As they stand here before us, they are swearing to uphold the most sacred law of man and wife. As Corinthians says, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.'" He paused with a smile on his face. "I say this verse says it all for this couple, as I have heard." He smiled as the couple in front of him smiled at each other.

As the preacher continued onward with the ceremony, Klaus caught Caroline's eyes, and smiled as she gazed back with a loving gaze.

As they nodded, and replied their 'I dos', they knew they had done it.

"You may kiss your bride." The preacher remarked, with a smile.

Klaus turned Caroline to face him, and in an instant, they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing each other until they heard Kol cheer them on behind them.

Caroline pulled back, and Klaus caressed her cheek, and kissed her other cheek with tenderness. She smiled, and wrapped her arm around his waist, as her right hand touched his scruffy cheek.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson." The preacher said, loudly, and the guests cheered as they stood up to offer their congratulations.

Caroline and Klaus didn't care too much about it, nor did they hear. All they heard was the sound of their hearts pounding in their chests, and the reality that they were now married.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

He smiled, and leaned into her hand. "Mrs. Mikaelson." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips with tenderness.

**~Hours Later~**

The door closed behind them, and Caroline smiled as Klaus approached her with a smile on his face. "We did it." She replied, shaking her head.

He nodded, and rubbed his hand down her arms to catch her hands. "Yes, we did." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand to take off his hat, and dropped it on the floor. "I never thought I would be standing here with you, married." She remarked, shaking her head.

He smiled, and touched her lips with his. "Neither did I, love." He whispered, against her lips.

"Niklaus, there is something you need to know." She said, softly. "It has to do with your wedding present for me." She added, kissing his lips.

"Oh, do tell, love." He responded, not really paying attention.

She smiled as his lips touched her neck, and she bit her bottom lip. "You're holding it." She remarked, as he hummed.

"I know, love." He muttered, kissing her neck. "It's you." He added, causing her to laugh.

"No, Klaus," She remarked, pulling back to place his hands on her hips. "I mean here." She asserted, as his eyes traveled down to her waistline, and noticed that her waist was slightly larger than before.

His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Caroline…" He whispered, breathlessly, lifting his eyes to hers. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, as she nodded.

"I am." She answered, and then let out a squeal when he scooped her up in his arms, and swung her around in their bedroom.

He set her down, and kissed her soundly. "Oh, my cowgirl," He whispered, holding her face in his hands.

She giggled, and shook her head as he pulled her in an embrace. "Do you like it?" She asked, lightly.

He smiled, and kissed her shoulder. "I love it."

**~XXX~**

Bonnie felt the cool air hit her back as she hummed in her sleep. Opening her eyes, she smiled as Kol slid into her bed, wrapping his arms around her bare body, bringing her closer to his body.

"Where did you go?" She asked, softly.

He kissed her bare shoulder, and hummed against her skin. "I had to make sure everything was alright outside." He answered, as she hummed, sleepily.

"The horses?" She asked, in the dark.

He sighed, but a smile touched his face. "Fed and safely tucked away for the night." He answered, firmly.

She smiled, and slowly turned around to face him, even though the dark of the night made it hard to see him clearly. "Elijah, Katherine, and little Henry?" She asked, nuzzling her face into his chest.

He smiled, and kissed her head. "They went home with Stefan and Rebekah." He answered, softly.

She kissed his bare chest. "Klaus and Caroline?" She asked, though hearing him grown made her giggle.

"Still going at it like rabbits." He stated, shaking his head.

She lifted her head, and smiled in the dark. "They just got married, Kol." She stated, as his head moved to look at her. "When we get married, we'll probably be the same way." She added, knowing he was smiling in the dark.

"Or, we could start right now." He concluded, as she gasped, when he rolled her over to lie on top of her.

She shook her head. "Kol, we should be sleep…ing…oh…" She cried, as he pushed forward, entering her in one swift moment.

"You were saying, darling?" He asked; as she pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

"Fuck me." She whispered, against his lips.

He chuckled, and pulled back a fraction. "Such language…" He remarked, as she clutched at his shoulders.

"You know what I mean." She returned, moaning as he pushed further into her.

She cried out as her legs moved to wrap around his waist, taking him deeper. "Kol…" She moaned, feeling her body surge with pleasure.

He kissed her with passion, and felt her body shake with pleasure. "My Bonnie," He whispered, moaning as she tightened around him.

His left hand moved over her breasts, and pulled at her nipples, causing her to cry out and her nails dug into his upper arms.

She shivered, knowing that she was reaching the edge of ecstasy. "So…close…" She cried, arching her hips up.

He smiled, and moved his left hand down between them, and tugged on her nub, causing her to cry out, and black out from the pleasure. A second later, he came inside her, shuddering as she squeezed around him.

He collapsed on top of her, and panted as she gained consciousness. "I'm that good, huh?" He asked, as she slapped his arm. "Hey…"

She shook her head. "Don't get cocky, but yes, you are that good." She whispered, panting hard.

He smiled, and kissed her lips. "I love you, Bonnie." He whispered, lowly.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

**~XXX~**

Rebekah fell to the side of the bed, her hair sticking to her face as she panted hard. "That was…" She began, as Stefan rolled over to push her hair off her face.

"Amazing…" He finished, as she turned her head to gaze into his eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…mind blowing." She remarked, watching him smile, as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

She hummed, and smiled as he pulled back. He smiled, and pushed more of her hair from her face. "I'll never be the same at weddings again." She stated, as he chuckled, kissing her once more. "I've never been so horny since the day we got married, which is unusual, considering…" She added, touching his face.

He smiled, and nodded. "It's called healing, Rebekah." He confirmed.

She smiled, and stroked his face. "I can't imagine giving myself to anyone but you, Stefan." She remarked, shaking her head.

He smiled, and kissed her lips. "You are the only woman in my life, Rebekah." He whispered, kissing her once again.

She hummed, and nuzzled against his body as he turned to turn off the light in their bedroom. In the darkness, something she used to fear, she smiled.

For Rebekah, the storm had ended or at least idled down, and for her it the start of a new beginning. A beginning she was happy to start with her husband, and the man who led her through the storm to the calm ending.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I have a surprise for you all. I'm adding another chapter to this. A second epilogue for you all! I hope you approve! It should be up by tomorrow, as well as the new stories!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Epilogue: The Past Always Comes Back

**Finally here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Two years later, horrifying news reached the loving couple of the Forbes-Mikaelson ranch.

It had been a bright sunny day with Caroline and Klaus riding their horses along the fence line, checking the fences. Their beautiful baby boy, Carson, had stayed behind with his Aunt Bonnie and Cousin Abigail, Kol and Bonnie's daughter. They had settled down at her ranch, now considered theirs, and Klaus signed over his ranch to his sister, as a wedding present, when she married Stefan. Kol and Bonnie had stayed on the ranch with Kol taking over Stefan's duties, and Bonnie staying on as the cook.

Caroline hoped down from her mare, and walked over to the fence. She smiled as she felt him move beside her and turned her head to look at him. Two years of marriage and he was still the sexiest man she had ever seen.

His tanned skin shown underneath his beige button down shirt and white Stetson, and she couldn't stop her mouth from watering at the sight.

"You're staring, cowgirl." He stated, as she smiled, and leaned towards him.

"I can't help it." She muttered, kissing his cheek, as her hat hit his, before he caught her lips with his in a loving kiss.

He chuckled, and shook his head. Instead of making another remark, he moved towards the fence, and examined the tear on the barbed wire. "Caroline, have any of the hands worked up here?" He asked, as she turned from her horse and walked up to her husband.

"No, not that I'm aware of." She answered, as he lifted a piece of torn shirt from the barbed wire, and held it up.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know anyone who wears that kind of shirt." She replied, taking the shirt in her hands.

Klaus frowned as he took in the blue shirt in her hands. "I'm calling Stefan." He remarked, taking out his cellphone, and dialed his brother-in-law's number. "Stefan, could you do me a favor?" He asked, glancing at his wife. "I think we have a trespasser on our land, and it appears he was wearing a prison shirt, but I can't be sure. Could you…thanks, mate." He added, as Stefan answered before he could finish the question.

Caroline swallowed, and gazed into her husband's eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asked, watching him, carefully.

"We should return home, love." He answered, moving towards his stallion.

She shook her head, and grasped his upper arm. "No, we agreed no secrets." She stated, shaking her head as he turned to face her.

He sighed, and glanced down at the shirt still in her hands. "Let's just get to our son, Caroline." He returned, firmly.

"Niklaus…" She whispered, holding his eyes.

He sighed, and lifted his right hand to her face, gently. "Just trust me, love." He whispered, searching her eyes.

"You know I do, Klaus." She returned, strongly.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Then trust me when I say we need to get back to the ranch house." He stated, strongly.

She held his eyes for a little bit longer, and finally nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered, though she needed answers, the urgency in his voice stopped her from saying another word.

Klaus nodded, and helped her on her mare, and climbed on his stallion, and together they rode off towards the house. His phone vibrated just a few feet from the line of sight of the ranch, and he pulled his stallion to a stop as he answered it.

"Stefan…" He paused, as his hands gripped the reins of his horse, tightly.

Caroline stared at her husband, wanting answers, but waited patiently for him to finish the phone call.

"When did he escape?" He asked in a dark tone. "And we are just hearing about it now?!" He yelled, causing his wife's brow to furrow with confusion.

"We're heading there now." He stated, ending the call, and resisted the urge to slam it against the ground.

She shook her head, and reached her hand over to grasp his hand. "What is it?" She asked, firmly.

He sighed, and turned his head to look at her. "There was a prison break." He began, and before he could finish, her face paled, and she urged her mare forward. "Caroline!"

Caroline shook her head, as pulled her horse to a stop, and climbed off. She started towards the house, when a hand grasped her arm. She shook her head, and pulled against Klaus' grip. "Let me go." She said, clenching her teeth.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, if he is in there, then we have to be careful." He stated, though she read the anger in his voice.

She shook her head, thinking only about her son. "Our son…" She stated, jerking in his grasp.

Klaus sighed, and grasped both of her arms, and turned her to face him. "Caroline, look at me," He stated, as she finally focused on him. "We won't be any good to our son if we just rush in there." He remarked, lifting his hands to caress her face.

She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "If anything happens to Carson, I'll kill him." She stated, opening her eyes to gaze into his.

Klaus' eyes turned cold as he nodded. "I know." He stated, leaning forward to kiss her lips for encouragement.

She nodded, and sighed. "What do we do?" She asked, turning her head towards the house.

He sighed, and shifted his eyes to the house. "We go in, quietly." He remarked, gently.

She nodded, and grasped his hand, as they started towards the house, with Klaus grabbing the Winchester from his saddle along the way.

They made their way to the back of the house, and entered as quietly as they could.

Klaus pushed Caroline behind him, and motioned to the side, where they kept another 22 rifle hidden. She pulled it out, gently, and together, they made their way through the house.

They heard their son cry out, and Caroline forced herself to remain still.

"Now, now, can't you shut that little piss ant up?"

Caroline's heart froze as she recognized the voice. She turned her head to Klaus, and saw him swallow, roughly.

They rounded the corner of the hall to where they could get a clear view of the room on the other side.

Sitting on the couch was Bonnie holding her daughter, and her nephew, and standing next to the window was one angry, armed Bill Forbes.

She clutched her gun, and shook her head. She heard her son cry out again, and closed her eyes.

"I said!"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. "Threaten my son one more time, and I'll shoot your heart out!" She shouted, cocking her gun, much to her husband's dismay.

Bill turned around, and glared at her, only for his face to slowly melt into a cold sneer. "Well, if isn't my bitch of a daughter." He stated, stepping towards her.

She glared at him, and lifted the rifle in her arms to point it at him. "Step away from my son." She stated, glaring at her father.

Bill shook his head, and stepped towards Bonnie and the children. "Now, is this your son?" He asked, pointing the handgun at the small boy with Bonnie holding him closer to her. "I had heard through the grapevine, that you had married, but I couldn't believe it." He continued, glancing at her wedding set on her left hand.

Caroline shook her head. "Why? Because you tried to kill him?" She asked, cockily.

He sneered. "So you did marry the bastard." He stated, shaking his head. "Next time I'd aim better." He added, tilting his gun, slightly.

She shook her head. "Over my dead body," She stated, firmly.

He smiled, and cocked the gun. "My thinking exactly," He stated, pointing the gun straight at her. "Give my regards to your mother."

The next sounds heard were a scream, cries from the children, and two gunshots.

**~XXX~**

Stefan pulled his 9 mm gun out, and raced up the stairs, kicked in the front door with the gun raised, and the sight he caught was Caroline on the ground holding her son, crying, Bonnie holding her daughter with Kol wrapping his arms around them, and Klaus lowering his Winchester rifle as he sighed, before collapsing on the ground beside his wife and son.

Stefan lowered his gun, as his eyes shifted to the body in front of the couch, and he let out a sigh.

Klaus lifted his eyes to his brother-in-law, and shook his head.

Stefan nodded, as the sirens could be heard from a distance.

It was going to be a long day.

**~XXX~**

Klaus shifted his gaze to his wife and son, and felt his heart pound with relief that they were safe. With testimonies from Bonnie, an anxious Kol, who arrived just as Klaus took the shot, and a serious Caroline, Klaus had no choice, but to fire the gun, and kill Bill Forbes.

Charges were not going to be pressed; in fact, the police told him that they knew it was going end like this one way or another for Bill Forbes, so nothing was going to happen to Klaus.

Much to the relief of Caroline, who couldn't stand the thought of losing her husband again.

He smiled as his blonde haired son turned to smile at him. He knew then that killing Bill was something that he had to do.

He was a father and a husband. He did what he had to to protect them, and he would do it again.

**~XXX~**

Caroline leaned against his side, and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's finally over." She whispered, smiling.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her head. "Yes, it is." He returned, lowly.

She sighed, and shifted to straddle his lap as they sat on the bed. "When he pointed that gun at our son, I didn't think. I couldn't." She began, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus shook his head. "You don't have to explain it to me, love." He replied, softly, lifting his right hand to brush her blonde hair from her face. "If you hadn't, then I would have." He added, shaking his head.

She smiled, and searched his eyes. "When that gun fired, I thought that he had…" She paused, tears filling her eyes.

Klaus brushed his thumb over her face. "I know, but luckily, we will never have to experience that again." He stated, searching her eyes.

She smiled through her tears, and nodded. "Good, because I don't think I could take this a third time." She remarked, placing her right hand on his face. "You promised me forever, Niklaus, and I'm holding you to that." She said, with a firm tone.

He smiled, and pulled her face to his, as their foreheads touched. "I wouldn't have it any other way, cowgirl." He whispered, as he captured her lips with his in a loving touch.

She smiled, and pulled back to let their breaths intermingle as their foreheads touched once again. "You know, you saved this ranch more than you realize." She replied, after a moment.

"Oh, do tell, love." He whispered, threading his fingers through her hair.

She sighed, and pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "You loved me, and in doing that you saved me and this ranch from falling into Bill's hands." She explained, as he smiled. "I fought it for so long, but looking back, I was hurting the ranch by not giving in." She added, shaking her head. "I love you, Niklaus."

He smiled, and kissed her lips. "And I love you." He whispered, as she smiled against his lips.

Across the hall, Carson babbled in his baby bed, and let out a laugh. His life was never going to be dull.

And it wasn't.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And this story!**

**Thank you all for your support throughout this ride! I've enjoyed reading all of your reviews and encouragement! It meant so much!**

**Now, if you look for it, one of the new stories: I Will Always Find You, will be up in a few hours. The other one will be up tomorrow night!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
